


We Are Home

by XelynCraft



Series: Home [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Mentions of homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Profanity and offensive language, Simon has a past, Violence In Front of Children, markus is a caregiver and an artist, mentions of abuse, non-explicit mentions of underage sex, second work in a series, simon used to be a sex worker, some smut in certain chapters, tasteful nude hyperlink image
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XelynCraft/pseuds/XelynCraft
Summary: Simon used to be homeless, but always managed to survive on his own. Then he was offered a place to stay by an attractive stranger. His life has been a non-stop whirlwind of dramatic events ever since.He has fallen in love with the artist he now lives with. But as Simon and Markus’ relationship begins to bloom into an emotional romance, their love has to compete with all the many other difficulties Simon’s life presents. His history has caught up to him and things he tried to bury are coming to light faster than he can throw dirt on them again.The numerous struggles of his past are colliding violently with the present and Simon is too overwhelmed to face it all alone. Markus assures him that he doesn’t have to, that he will help him through it all and love and support him unconditionally. Unfortunately, after everything he’s been through, Simon is afraid to trust anyone and allow himself to be vulnerable.But, perhaps with Markus by his side, he might just find his courage. Simon wishes to face his fears and learn how to let the one he loves most help him. Together, they may just be able to conquer the obstacles they face.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827136
Comments: 56
Kudos: 50





	1. Wilted Faith

**Author's Note:**

> My mental health took a nose dive the past few days, so I'm sorry it took so long to get to this.   
> A lot of this first chapter of part 2 is kind of just a 'previously on' sort of deal, reminding of where we left off and what happened in the last book. But it still sets the scene and a bit of time has passed since the last chapter of YAH, so I don't suggest that it should be skipped at all. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. As always, comments are my biggest motivation so please don't be shy.

The scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled the apartment as Simon pulled a tray of fresh baked cookies out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool. He looked down at the treats with furrowed eyebrows and bit his lip nervously before glancing over at the handsome man sitting at the kitchen table a few feet away. Markus didn’t even seem to notice, his eyes glued intently on the sketch he was working on. Despite Simon asking to see it several times throughout the day, Markus had not been willing to let him take a peek. Instead, he insisted that Simon wait until the drawing was finished.

Glancing back at the cookies with a sigh, Simon shook his head before turning to walk over and stand next to Markus. He tried to snag a glimpse at the drawing over the other man’s shoulder, but Markus caught him in the act and quickly shifted to hide it from him. Simon silently pouted as the bronze skinned man began to erase a few lines. As he brushed away the eraser shavings and touched the pencil to the paper once more, Markus stuck his tongue out absentmindedly in concentration. The look of disappointment on Simon’s face was chased away by a small smirk and he couldn’t help but find Markus’ focused expression cute.

“If you let me peek at what you have so far, I’ll let you steal one of the cookies,” he offered, hoping to tempt the other man into letting him see the work in progress in his sketchbook.

Markus paused his drawing and let his heterochromatic eyes wander over to the baked goodies sitting on the counter, still hot from the oven. For a moment he looked as if he might just give in and accept the deal. But, sadly, he shook his head with a determined frown and went back to sketching, deliberately angling the page so Simon couldn’t see the shapes etched in graphite onto its surface.

“Nice try, but you’re just going to have to wait until I’m finished,” Markus muttered.

Simon folded his arms and let out a disgruntled sound of disappointment before dropping into the chair across from Markus rather unceremoniously. “You’ve been working on it all day.”

“Well, it would be easier if I didn’t have to draw a moving target.” Markus glanced up at Simon with a small smirk before returning his gaze to the page.

“You said Carl is like a father to you. I can’t very well go to meet someone so important empty handed. I had to make something,” Simon frowned. “I’m sorry if that means I can’t hold perfectly still for you.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Simon. You don’t have to try and impress him with gifts and sweet-talk like all those rich frauds he has to deal with, sucking up to him at his art exhibitions. Just be yourself. You know he liked you just fine when you two talked over the phone before,” Markus reassured before looking up at Simon again and adding in a softer tone, “besides, he already thinks the world of you after hearing how you talked Leo down from the roof.”

It had only been a few days since Simon had prevented that tragedy. The events of that entire day still seemed like a surreal dream to him. But he had no regrets about any of it.

After he’d convinced Leo not to kill himself, he and Markus brought the distraught man inside and Simon had simply held him in his arms on Markus’ couch for a good hour, reassuring him that all was forgiven and he deserved to live a long, happy life. Even when Leo had finally calmed down, he was still too shaken up to go to work. So, he called in sick that day and Markus and Simon just let him hang out in their apartment while they slept off their hangovers from the previous night.

When Simon woke up later that afternoon and Markus reminded him to follow through with his promise to call Lieutenant Anderson, he was surprised to hear Leo say he wanted to help Simon with his plan to take down Zlatko and give his friends their freedom. He honestly wasn’t sure how the man could help, but it had been touching to know he wanted to do what he could to make things right after what had happened between them two years ago. Simon simply told Leo that he would let him know if there was anything he could do and keep him updated on it all.

Then he called Hank. That had been a lengthy conversation and extremely taxing on Simon emotionally. He’d had to explain details of his past that he’d never told a soul. Not since leaving that life behind. What made it even more difficult was having Markus in the room with him for the entire duration of his discussion with the police officer.

But Markus never once showed any judgement, and quietly listened without a single negative word. He’d even held Simon’s hand when parts of the conversation got difficult to push through. Markus had been a beacon of support the whole way and Simon still had a hard time believing just how lucky he was to have the other man in his life now. It was unreal how fast they’d gone from strangers, to friends, to what they were now.

“Are you sure Carl will approve of me?” Simon asked, still nervous about meeting the man that meant so much to Markus.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Markus glanced back and forth between Simon and his drawing as he continued to sketch.

“Because he cares about you so much, and I’m…” Simon stared at the floor as his voice dipped to a barely audible volume. “I was nothing but a filthy whore. I’m not good enough for you.”

Markus flipped his sketchbook closed and set it on the table, leaning towards Simon with an intense frown that made the blonde’s anxiety spike. “Don’t ever call yourself that again. I don’t care what Zlatko forced you to do, that’s not who you are. You are not what he made you. You’re more than that. You hear me? You are more than good enough for me.”

Pale blue hues darted to the side, but Simon nodded his head slowly. “I’m sorry, Markus,” he whispered.

“Hey, don’t be sorry.” A dusky hand reached out and carefully pulled Simon’s chin to face Markus until he looked him in the eye. “I love you, Simon.”

The words came so easy and so sure from Markus’ lips, but doubt still gnawed on Simon’s heartstrings. He wanted so much to believe, but how could those words be true when they had only just met each other a couple weeks ago? How could Markus love him, knowing what Simon had done; And what had been done _to_ Simon. He was nothing. Less than nothing. And yet, Markus still insisted that he wanted Simon. That he _needed_ him.

Simon was afraid to believe, but he _wanted_ to believe more. “I love you too, Markus.” His voice was shaky, and he hated how pathetic it sounded in comparison with the absoluteness of Markus’ declaration of love.

But Markus seemed perfectly satisfied - even overjoyed - with Simon’s response, and beamed at him with a warm smile. “Then that’s all that matters,” he said, standing up from his seat.

Markus snatched his sketchpad up from the table before rounding Simon’s chair to stand behind him. He reached his arms around either side of the blonde and flipped through the pages of his artbook until he found the drawing he’d been working on all day. At last, Simon got to see the final product.

His own [face](https://i.imgur.com/vGxL8Mn.jpg?1) stared back at him from the page in black and white. It wasn’t an exact copy, the style only semi-realistic and somewhat stylized. But it was still easily recognizable as him _._ Markus had somehow drawn the lines with more than just graphite, putting a feeling and a kind of soul into the portrait that was uniquely Simon. It was hard to explain, so he didn’t even try. Instead, Simon just let his mouth hang open in awe as he reverently took the sketch pad from Markus and stared at the page, taking in every little detail with baby blue eyes that were full of wonder and admiration.

“Do you like it?” Markus asked, leaning to look over Simon’s shoulder.

Simon turned his head to smile at the other man. “I love it.”

Markus laughed before standing up straight and stepping around Simon to lean back against the table in front of him. “I’m glad. It’s not perfect but-“

“Don’t say that. I think it’s absolutely perfect,” Simon scolded. “No one has ever drawn me before. You make me look so much more flattering on paper than I am in reality.”

This time it was Markus’ turn to scold. “Well, that’s just not true,” he argued with a playful defiance.

Simon grinned at him and shook his head, but didn’t feel like indulging in the banter. They didn’t have time for silly games. Carl and Leo were waiting to spend the evening with them. So, Simon stood up from his seat as well and handed Markus the sketchpad back. “Help me get the cookies on a plate so we can go have dinner with your friends.”

Doing as he was told, Markus set the sketchpad aside to follow Simon over to the counter where the cookies had now cooled. Once Simon had a plate pulled down from the cupboard, he turned back to see Markus making an attempt to sneak one of the pastries into his mouth and had to quickly snatch it away from him before he could take a bite.

“Oh, come on! I showed you the drawing, just like you asked,” Markus complained, pouting as Simon put the cookie on the plate out of his reach.

“Not when I asked you to. You made me wait, so I’m going to make you do the same. You can have a cookie when everyone else does.” Simon continued to arrange the treats in a circular pattern on the plate and eyed Markus suspiciously when the other man reached for another one.

“Fine,” Markus said before adding a defensive, “I’m just helping you put them away, stop giving me that look.”

The two of them finished plating the cookies, wrapping them in cellophane before putting their coats on and heading out the door together. As they waited for the elevator to bring them down to the ground floor, Markus held an upturned palm out to Simon in a silent request to hold hands. He had always been considerate of the feelings of anxiety Simon often felt towards physical contact, occasionally slipping up and touching him without asking first, but usually doing his best to get Simon’s permission first before showing physical affection. The haphephobic blonde appreciated this more than Markus could ever know. But he also noticed that Markus asked to be allowed to touch him quite frequently.

It seemed the other man’s love language was very touch oriented, and that posed a bit of a problem for someone who had developed a fear of getting hurt or taken advantage of every time someone laid hands on him. At least Simon’s phobia wasn’t as severe as it could be. Most of the time he could tolerate physical contact, so long as he wasn’t already anxious or in a stressful situation that made it worse. Still, there was always that knee jerk reaction of feeling distrustful of even the slightest brush of skin against skin.

Simon didn’t want to feel that way towards Markus though. After everything they’d been through together, even in such a short amount of time, Markus had proven that Simon could trust him. He wanted to be able to touch Markus without being afraid.

It wasn’t until they reached the bottom floor of the apartment building and the elevator doors opened that Simon was able to make up his mind and stop staring at the dusky hand that still hovered in the air expectantly. Pale fingers hesitated for a moment before wrapping around Markus’ own and Simon looked at the other man timidly. Markus just smiled at him patiently before leading him out into the foyer.

The two of them crossed the room until they reached the doors of the building and exited. They walked hand in hand to Markus’ car before finally letting go of each other and climbing inside the vehicle. Simon held the plate of baked goods in his lap as he buckled up, then stared straight ahead awkwardly with a stiff posture.

As Markus started up the car and backed out of the parking space, he threw Simon a mildly amused look. “Relax, Simon. You are way too nervous about meeting Carl. He’s really not that scary.”

“I know,” Simon said sheepishly. “It’s just that… My parents threw me out on the streets when they found out I was gay. I’m worried what Carl will think of me when he learns that we are more than just roommates now.”

“Simon, Carl is not the same as your parents. He already knows that I am bisexual. He even knows that Leo is bisexual, and Leo is his actual son. He isn’t bothered by it at all,” Markus reassured as he pulled out onto the street.

“Does he know that I used to be a wh-“

“Don’t.” Markus cut him off before Simon could finish the word. “That doesn’t matter. Not to me, and not to him. He isn’t going to judge you any more than I do.” When Simon made no move to answer, a crease formed between Markus’ brow and he let out a frustrated sigh. “You aren’t a whore. Just because you were forced to act as a prostitute in the past, doesn’t make that who you are. Your past doesn’t define you as a person, so stop acting like it does.”

Simon stared at the cookies in his lap quietly. He knew Markus was trying to be kind, but part of him felt like he was only in denial and just didn’t want to admit what Simon really was. He couldn’t blame Markus for wanting to pretend like the man he professed to love wasn’t defiled and broken. Markus painted Simon like some sort of angel, both in his head and on paper. But it wasn’t true. Simon was no angel. He’d seen hell and it lived in him now.

“Hey.” Markus glanced over at him with a reassuring smile. “Carl is going to love you just as much as I do. Ok? So, stop worrying so much. Just try to relax and enjoy tonight.”

Simon gave a weak smile but said nothing in reply. He hoped Markus was right. After all the heartache he’d been through the past couple weeks, he wasn’t sure he could take much more.


	2. Accepted and Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer mouse has died, thus making it a pain in the ass to use my computer at all because I have to use a touchpad that does not function at all the way I want it to. :(  
> Oh well. I apologize for the wait. Have some fluff.

Carl’s house was located in one of the nicer parts of Detroit, a little ways outside of where all the hustle and bustle took place, but still considered part of the city. The neighborhood was small but friendly and all the houses were neat and well kept. Simon was delighted to see a group of children building a snowman outside of one of the homes and playing in the yard together.

As he and Markus pulled into the driveway of Carl’s home, Simon looked up at the large house. It wasn’t entirely unlike the one he grew up in with his parents when he was younger. It certainly looked just as expensive, though this house was decorated to look much less pretentious. Simon unbuckled his seat belt and cast Markus one more nervous glance before the other man reassured him with a smile and they both exited the vehicle.

Following close behind Markus with the plate of cookies in hand, Simon was expecting to stop at the entryway so they could knock or ring the doorbell. Instead, Markus opened the door and walked right in as if it were his own home. This completely threw Simon off and he stood on the front porch awkwardly as Markus called out through the house.

“Carl, It’s me, Markus.”

A gravely voice called back from out of sight, “Welcome home! Did you bring Simon?”

“Of course, I did. You didn’t think I’d forget him, did you?” Markus grinned as an elderly gentleman in a wheelchair rolled into the front room. He then turned back to see Simon still standing just outside with the plate of cookies held in front of him and his feet shifting aimlessly beneath him. “Don’t be shy, Simon. Come inside.” Markus said, gesturing for him to step into the house with them.

Simon hesitated a bit before doing as he was told and closing the door behind him. He then held the plate of cookies out to Carl, feeling a bit like a child shoving a macaroni necklace into their parents hands and hoping their mother would like the creation they’d worked so hard on in kindergarten class. The relief on Simon’s face when Carl took them with a grateful, albeit a bit amused, smile was apparent enough that both Carl and Markus chuckled as Simon retracted his hands to fidget with his fingers in front of his chest.

“They’re cinnamon sugar butter cookies. I made them this afternoon,” Simon said softly. “I hope you like them.”

“How thoughtful. I look forward to enjoying them after supper.” Carl had a twinkle in his eyes that Simon found inexplicably comforting. “It’s so nice to finally meet you in person.”

As Carl reached out to shake his hand, Simon caught sight of Leo emerging from the other room to lean against the doorframe from the corner of his eye. Simon accepted the welcoming gesture from Carl while simultaneously turning to wave at Leo with his free hand. This seemed to give the shorter man the confidence to fully enter the room and he gave Simon a nervous smile. Things might still be a little awkward between them, but Simon was confident they would get past it in time.

Looking back at Carl, Simon took a step back and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “It’s nice to meet you in person too. I suppose in a way, it’s only thanks to you that I met Markus at all.”

Carl gave a warm smile as Markus stepped closer to Simon. “All I did was give him a little advice. You’re the one who impressed him enough that he wanted to make you a bigger part of his life.” The older man glanced over at Leo before adding, “I think I can speak for all of us when I say we’re grateful to have you as part of the family now.”

Simon’s mouth fell open and he blinked at Carl, shocked at the loaded statement. “Part of the family?” he asked.

“Dude, you saved me from the biggest fuck up of my entire life, and that’s saying something. You’re family now,” Leo answered for his father, who nodded in agreement.

“My son wouldn’t be alive right now if it weren’t for you,” Carl said, patting Leo on the arm. “Besides, Markus is as close to my son as he can be without any genetic or legal connection, and if you’ve moved in with him, I’d say that makes you a part of the family whether you like it or not. You will have to put up with us interfering in your life as long as you are with Markus.”

“It’s true, we’re kind of a package deal.” Markus bumped Simon’s shoulder lightly and offered a small smirk to the blonde. “I hope that doesn’t scare you off.”

Simon tried hard not to blush, knowing that Carl wasn’t aware of the shift in his and Markus’ relationship status yet. “No. It will take a bit to get used to having a family again… But I actually think the idea is quite nice,” the blonde replied. “At least this family is full of good people.”

“Oh no, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. In this family we only have cantankerous old men and impulsive young rascals that throw caution to the wind and lead foolish lives while their father yells at them to be more careful. No good people here,” Carl joked, spinning his wheelchair to take the plate of cookies to the kitchen.

Simon chuckled, feeling more and more relaxed the longer he spent in Carl’s company. He seemed quite down-to-earth and endearing. As the three younger men followed Carl through the kitchen and then into the living room, Simon glanced around at the decorations of his home. Markus had told him that Carl was an artist as well, so he was expecting some measure of eccentricity. Still, he wasn’t quite prepared for the museum of curiosities that was Carl’s home. There was enough diverse art and history from all over the world shoved into a single room that it was enough to give anyone a bit of culture shock.

“Your home is beautiful.” Simon was unable to keep a childish smile from appearing on his face as he looked up to see the skeleton of some prehistoric creature hanging from the high ceiling with what appeared to be a bow tie and monocle fastened to it’s neck and left eye socket respectfully.

“It keeps my eyes entertained when they aren’t focusing on a canvas,” Carl commented over his shoulder as he led them over to a set of comfortable looking chairs.

“I’ve seen the painting you gave Markus, titled ‘The Abyss’. It’s a very striking piece. I liked it even more when he told me the story behind it.” Simon took a seat next to Markus on the sofa while Leo sat across from them and Carl rolled his wheelchair to a stop beside his son.

“I was rather fond of how that one turned out. But art is always better when you make it for the people you love.” Carl leaned forward in his wheelchair and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. “Has Markus painted anything for you yet,” he asked, that same twinkle from before appearing in his eyes.

“Well, he, um…” The blonde wasn’t sure, but he could swear that Carl was implying that he already knew Markus had confessed his love for Simon.

“I haven’t gotten around to breaking out the paints yet, but I did work on a sketch all day for him before we came here.” Markus was leaning forward in his seat now too and had one of his eyebrows quirked up as he smirked at Carl. “You knew from the moment I did that rough painting of Simon in the studio, didn’t you?”

“It was only obvious.” Carl smirked back.

“ _I_ didn’t even know then!” Markus and Carl both laughed as Leo rolled his eyes and Simon glanced between the other men awkwardly.

“What exactly did you know?” Simon asked with a timid, confused inflection in his voice.

Carl looked between Simon and Markus as if he wasn’t sure if he should answer. He still looked eager to, even if he thought it may be a secret. However, Markus beat him to it before he could.

“It’s ok. I guess you are wiser than me and knew what my feelings were before I even did. But I did finally figure it out. Simon and I have already decided to start dating.” When Markus said this, Simon’s posture tensed, and he felt his face flush pink as he ducked his head down.

When Carl laughed again in response, Simon peeked up at him and rubbed the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. “I’m so happy for you two. You’ll make an adorable couple.” Carl’s reaction to the news was the exact opposite of what Simon had been expecting.

He was so relaxed and utterly unbothered by it. He even seemed to be _pleased_ with Markus and Simon’s romantic relationship. Markus hadn’t been lying to him after all. Carl really was ok with it. Simon just had such a hard time believing there were parents so accepting of their children’s sexuality when his own parents had been so repulsed by it. But Carl smiled at Simon as if he’d already decided the blonde man was the perfect fit for Markus and wouldn’t want anyone else dating his surrogate son.

“You know, most people start dating first, then ask their boyfriend to move in with them,” Leo teased. “You guys kind of did it backwards.”

“So, we’re a little unconventional. Just proves that despite having a different last name, I’m still just as much a Manfred as you are.” Markus leaned back in his seat and folded one leg over the other before throwing his arms across the back of the sofa he and Simon were sitting on.

“True. No one ever accused any of us of doing things the traditional way,” Leo replied before adding, “or the easy way.”

“I can relate to you on that one.” Simon spoke softly as he relaxed his posture a bit and leaned back in his seat. “My life has been anything but easy. I always seem to take the most difficult route, even if it’s not my intention.”

Simon reflected back on the defining moment of his life when he chose to ask for help from a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and a beautiful face that, when twisted into a scowl, could suddenly curdle milk. North had only been eighteen years old then, but was already working for Zlatko. Simon had been thrown out of his parent’s house just a week prior and was doing his best to scavenge for food and seek shelter during the night in abandoned buildings or behind dumpsters in alleyways. He’d already been assaulted by two random people that didn’t want some fourteen-year-old kid wandering into their drug trade on accident and he didn’t know where else to go after running from them.

At first, North had also told him to get lost when he approached her. But he continued to plead until she sighed and directed him to a shelter on the other side of town. After thanking her profusely, he made the long journey by foot to the place she’d told him he would be safe, only to find that it was full for the night. So, not knowing what else to do, he wandered right back into the grungiest part of town, in search of North.

When he returned to her, she was not at all pleased to see him again and tried to warn him of the danger he was in by just being near her, but Simon didn’t listen. She was the only person to show him even an ounce of kindness after he’d become homeless, so he followed her like a lost puppy, even when she kicked at him and told him he would be better off without her.

Eventually she caved though, and let him spend the night in a hotel room with her. When he asked why she was so secretive and worried about danger, she explained what she did for a living and how Zlatko would be angry with her for taking care of some street urchin instead of selling her body for his gain. Simon, being a stupid kid and desperate for a way to survive, simply asked her if he could work for Zlatko too. It seemed like the only way for someone like him to make money. He wouldn’t have to go hungry anymore and he would always have a bed to sleep in, even if he had to share it with someone else.

North was fiercely against this and scolded him relentlessly for even suggesting the idea. She told him how horrible it was for her and how she wouldn’t wish that life on her worst enemy. But Simon still wanted to do things the hard way, thinking that he didn’t have a choice. So eventually, he convinced her to take him to Zlatko. She did so very reluctantly and both of them had regretted it ever since.

“What do you say, Simon?” Markus’ voice broke Simon’s train of thought and pulled him from the dark memories like a drowning man from a stormy ocean.

“I’m sorry, what? I zoned out for a moment.” A guilty expression lined Simon’s brow as he came back to the present.

“It’s ok. Do you want to help us out in the kitchen? We were going to work together to make dinner,” Markus replied with a patient smile.

“Of course.” Simon nodded his head with a small smile of his own as they stood up to go to the kitchen.

Markus pushed Carl’s wheelchair up to a table at the center of the room before going to help Leo with gathering up ingredients and items they would need to prepare the meal. Simon wasn’t entirely sure what to do, so took a seat next to Carl and hoped that Markus would provide him with a task. Sure enough, it was only a few seconds after he’d sat down that a dusky hand placed a cutting board and chopping knife in front of Simon.

“Can you cut these up for me?” Markus asked, sliding some vegetables across the cutting board. Simon nodded his head in reply, to which Markus promptly answered with “thanks, babe,” before winking with the most flirtatious grin Simon had ever seen.

Instantly, Simon’s cheeks turned an aggressive shade of pink and he could feel the heat radiating from them as he covered his eyes with one hand. Both Markus and Carl burst out into laughter at Simon’s embarrassment, only making the poor blonde sink into his chair and raise his other hand to help cover his face. Thankfully, Carl defended Simon, despite his obvious amusement.

“Don’t tease the poor boy, Markus. He needs time to get comfortable in the relationship before you start flirting with him in front of other people.”

“But he’s just so cute when he’s flustered,” Markus retorted.

Still blushing furiously, Simon pouted at Markus and picked up the knife he’d been given to chop vegetables. “Watch yourself, Mister,” Simon threatened, pointing the knife at him even though it was not at all designed for stabbing and he wouldn’t actually ever think of using it in such a way. He just had a point he needed to get across. “I won’t be so cute if you piss me off.”

Markus snorted, obviously not taking him seriously. Simon was reminded of the small argument they’d had the night he first moved in with the other man. Even then, Markus had burst into fits of giggles when Simon had tried to intimidate him. Why was it so hard for Markus to believe that Simon wasn’t the _‘delicate and unassuming’_ little flower that he thought he was? Instead Markus just laughed when Simon threatened him. One of these days, the other man was going to find out just how stupid it was to underestimate him.

“Dude, I wouldn’t laugh,” Leo mumbled from behind them. “You may look stronger than him, but I know for a fact that he could take you.”

Markus raised an eyebrow at Leo and Simon turned to look at the shorter male over his shoulder as Carl started peeling potatoes and listened in on the conversation with a quiet sense of intrigue. When Leo noticed that everyone was waiting for him to elaborate, he shifted uncomfortably before awkwardly bringing a pan of water over to the stove. There was a beat of silence before he cleared his throat and started to speak, keeping his back turned and refusing to look at any of them.

“He didn’t just sit back and let my old gang beat him up, back when he went by the name Daniel. If they hadn’t had him outnumbered, he never would have gotten hurt so badly. I watched him deck at least three of them in the face, kick a 6’4, 350lbs guy in the dick so hard he fell to the floor and bawled like a baby, and I’m not even going to tell you what he did to T.K.”

Simon assumed Leo still hadn’t told his father exactly what happened that night, as he has been quite adamant that Carl should never know he’d chipped in on renting a prostitute. But after the old memory resurfaced the way it had, causing Leo to attempt suicide, he must have at least told his father that the gang he used to run with had hurt Simon in the past. Despite the fact that Leo had likely been quite vague about it when telling Carl why he’d been so upset, and his current explanation avoided graphic details of the assault his old friends had committed against Simon, it still painted an accurate depiction of how Simon had retaliated when they started getting too rough with him.

Both Carl and Markus glanced at Simon with raised eyebrows before Markus asked nervously. “What did you do to T.K.?”

“You don’t want to know.” Simon’s tone was dry as he turned his attention to chopping vegetables, though he had to admit he was secretly enjoying the shift in attitude from Markus immensely.

“Let’s just say the fucker went to the E.R. missing something very important to him,” Leo supplied before returning to his own task as well. “No chance that dude is ever having kids, that’s for sure.”

Simon couldn’t help but smirk triumphantly at the mumbled comment from Leo as Markus’ cringed and involuntarily guarded his own genitals. His face paled slightly as he watched Simon chop a zucchini in half and turn his head to smile pleasantly up at the now sweating man. A silent chuckle came from Carl, who was trying incredibly hard to keep his hand steady as he peeled the potatoes but kept shaking with inaudible giggles.

“Alright. Hint taken. Don’t piss my new boyfriend off if I want to keep my dick intact,” Markus muttered.

“Smart thinking, sweety,” Simon teased back, standing up to peck Markus on the forehead with a small kiss before taking the cutting board full of now chopped veggies over to a pan waiting for them on the stove.

“You better keep him and treat him right Markus. I like him too much to let you screw things up with him.” Carl wheeled past Markus to get to the sink and Markus let out a defeated sigh.

“Don’t worry, _I_ like him too much to let me screw things up with him.” Markus shot Simon a playful smirk before adding, “plus, there’s no way in hell I’m intentionally pissing him off now that I know what happened to T.K.” He walked over to the blonde and reached his hand past him to get something out of one of the cupboards in a move that was obviously meant to be flirtatious. “I never dreamed of hurting you in any way, but now I have even more incentive not to.”

“I bite back,” Simon smirked. “But you’ve got nothing to worry about so long as you’re nice to me.”

“Could you two be nice to each other over there? I’m trying to boil pasta here,” Leo said, pushing Markus out of the way playfully.

Markus had been right. Simon had no reason to be nervous around Carl and Leo. They were his kind of people and the more time he spent with them the more comfortable he became around them. It really did feel almost like returning home to the family he’d never had. No wonder Markus had just walked right in without knocking first. They were as much a home to Markus as Markus was a home to Simon. And now he was part of their family too.


	3. Forgive the Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! This week has been rough, but I did manage to finally get around to writing another chapter. It's a bit shorter than normal, but hopefully still good. Also, for anyone who might be interested, I dropped another Simarkus fic a few hours ago titled Deus Devoratrix. It's very different from this one, so be sure to read all the tags and warnings before you decide to read it. It's a much shorter story (only 5 chapters) but is complete so there's no wait time for new updates. Anyways, let's get back to these soft boys here, huh?

The evening had offered a pleasant change of pace and time seemed to slow down for Simon, allowing him to relax and feel some of the pressure on his shoulders ease away. Carl and Leo provided good company and listening to them joke around with Markus made the blonde’s heart sing. They shared a delicious meal together before engaging in various topics of light-hearted discussion. The cookies Simon made were a hit and Leo even asked Simon if he would teach him how to make them next time they saw each other. Of course, Simon was more than willing.

At some point in the night, Carl insisted on showing off a painting of Markus’ that was apparently still on display in his studio, so they all got up and followed him in his wheelchair to take a look. When the motion activated lights had lit up the studio, Simon saw a portrait of himself centered at the back of the room, still on its easel. The masterpiece had instantly taken his breath away and he’d expressed how impressed he was, practically gushing with compliments directed at his talented boyfriend. Markus responded by belittling himself and complained that it wasn’t accurate because he’d done it off of memory.

In retaliation, Simon made a grumpy face and borrowed a tube of paint from the table nearby. After squeezing a small amount onto one finger, he poked Markus in the forehead, leaving behind a big green smudge. Judging by Carl and Leo’s laughter, they approved of the reprimand. Markus couldn’t keep a straight face either.

Simon wished the evening would never end, but sadly, the ticking of the clock eventually picked up speed again and it came time to leave. He and Markus said their goodbyes, promising to visit again soon before leaving the warmth of the house and heading out to the car together. Once inside, Markus started the engine and got the heat going.

“So, was it as nerve wracking as you thought it was going to be?” the handsome man asked with a playful smile.

“A little bit at first, but only because of my own self-invented worries,” Simon admitted.

Markus just chuckled as he backed out of the driveway. The two continued to tease each other the entire way home and Simon felt more at ease than he had in a long time. Everything felt so right.

Something was bound to go wrong.

A notification sound from his phone alerted Simon to a text message just as Markus parked the car in the lot behind their apartment building. He reached down to pull the device out of his pocket as he climbed out of the car. Once it was in hand, he swiped the screen to unlock it and read the message while slowly walking around to the back of the car.

_ From: Hank Anderson _

_ Your case has been officially opened and the DPD is ready to start working towards bringing Zlatko down. We need your help and your friend’s cooperation for the operation to be a success. I need you to come in to the precinct at 3pm tomorrow. Expect to be there a while. We’ll be playing a long game of strategy here, so buckle up for the ride. _

Simon paused in his tracks and took in a deep breath as Markus joined him. “Is everything ok?” he asked, peeking over Simon’s shoulder to look down at the screen.

“Looks like I’m spending the afternoon at the police department tomorrow.” Simon let the air out of his lungs in a heavy sigh, then turned his head to see the other man rest his chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Hmm…” Markus pouted, his mismatched eyes skimming over the content of the text. “I don’t have to work tomorrow. I’ll go with you.”

Simon stared blankly for a moment before one of his eyebrows arched up. “You want to spend who knows how many hours, in a police station, listening to me discuss unsavory things with the cops that could potentially be very disturbing?”

Markus shifted his head slightly on Simon’s shoulder to look at him with raised brows. “Uh-huh.” He nodded against him quite matter-of-factly. When Simon shook with a silent chuckle Markus lifted his head and circled around too face the blonde directly. “I just want to be with you. I don’t care where we are. Besides, I want to support you. Who knows, maybe I can even help somehow.”

Simon was both overwhelmed with a sense of endearment towards the other man and hit with a strong wave of anxiety at Markus’ words. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’d rather not get you involved, Markus. It could end up being dangerous and I can’t… bear the thought… of…” His words faltered, and the sound of his voice died before he could finish.

“Simon, hey.” Markus reached a hand up to touch him, causing Simon to flinch. He forced himself to relax, and after hesitating for a moment, Markus’ dusky fingers came to rest on his shoulder. “We’re in this together now. As long as I have you, and you have me, we’ll be alright.”

What a wonderful sentiment. But that wasn’t how the world worked. Not really. Simon couldn’t trust that everything would be alright. He knew firsthand what the world did to blindly optimistic people with too much faith in the impossible.

“Markus, I can’t risk losing you. You’re the single most important thing that’s ever happened to me and if you ended up getting hurt because I dragged you into the mess I made, I’d never forgive myself.” Simon’s throat was tight around the distressed words, like a rubber band pulled to the point of nearly snapping.

Markus gripped his shoulder a bit tighter, but his voice was calm and gentle. “Simon, you’re just as important to me. Imagine how I’d feel if I lost you because you went off to fight this battle alone, when I could have been there to protect you.”

Blonde eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Simon didn’t like it when Markus made sense and turned his own arguments against him. He brushed Markus’ hand off his shoulder and took a step back.

“That’s not up to you to decide. This isn’t your battle to fight, it’s mine. If anyone deserves to get hurt because of my mistakes, it’s me,” he snapped.

Something in Markus’ eyes seemed to change. It was subtle, but his expression seemed harder. Like he was struggling to keep his patience. His voice seemed to gain a slight edge to it as well, even if he was still technically holding a calm tone.

“That’s not true, Simon. You don’t deserve to get hurt because something bad happened to you. You couldn’t control your circumstances.”

“Yes, I could have! If I hadn’t insisted that North take me to Zlatko and ask him to employ me, none of this would have ever happened,” Simon was shouting now, which was not something he often did. It was like he was unraveling and the old him was taking control of his voice now. Even his arms were gesturing around wildly like a string was attached to every joint and Daniel was manipulating Simon like a helpless puppet. “Don’t you see? I deserve this! I’m the one that begged her to show me how to become a prostitute. I’m the one that asked Zlatko to turn me into a whore!”

There was nothing subtle about the anger in Markus’ eyes now and he roughly grabbed Simon by the shoulders, pressing him back against the trunk of the car. The blonde let out a surprised gasp as Markus glared at him with eyes more intense than they’d ever been while directed at him. He’d never seen Markus like this before.

“Stop it, Simon! I won’t let you talk about yourself that way,” he yelled, shaking Simon just enough to put emphasis on his words but not hurt him. “You were a kid trying to survive when you had no other options. You didn’t ask for life to put you in a bind like that. But when it did anyways, you chose not to roll over and die on the streets when that would have been the easiest thing to do. Instead you were brave and took the shitty cards life dealt you until you could find a better way.”

Simon’s heart was so tight in his chest he could feel the twang of his nerves pulling on his throat and shoulders. He had to bite back tears as Markus’ voice grew a bit quieter, still firm but no longer shouting. “Would you ever use that name in reference to your friends? Would you ever call North a whore?”

“N-no.” Simon’s voice cracked, and he felt his defenses melting away.

“Of course, you wouldn’t. Because that’s not who they are just because Zlatko forced them to do something they didn’t want to. So, in what world is it ok to treat yourself with any less compassion than you treat them?” Markus let go of Simon and took a step back, reaching a hand up in distress to tug on the short bristles of his hair. “Why would you hurt yourself like that? How could you- How _dare_ you call the man I love a whore.”

Putting it like that made Simon’s heart crumble into a million tiny pieces. The damn of tears broke, and Simon sucked in a ragged breath as he lost the strength in his legs and slid down the back of the car. He tucked his knees to his chest and tangled his fingers into the blonde locks of his hair.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “You’re right, Markus. I’m sorry.”

The next thing Simon knew, he was being wrapped up in the other man’s arms as he joined him on the ground. When he looked up into Markus’ green and blue eyes, all the anger there had vanished without a trace and he cradled Simon in a gentle embrace.

“I’ll forgive you if you promise to forgive yourself too,” Markus said softly.

Simon let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes. His head tilted up to lean against the trunk of the car he had his back to, then he took a moment to come to terms with the deal. To allow himself to forgive his own mistakes, both the old and the new transgression of holding onto the old ones. Finally, he swallowed and leaned his head forward again before turning it to face Markus.

“Alright. I’m done being Zlatko’s tool. It’s time to let Daniel die in the past and face my future as Simon.”

“Good. Now, will Simon _please_ accept my help, so he doesn’t have to face it alone?” Markus held his hand out with a playful exasperation.

Simon giggled and wiped the tears from his face before accepting the hand and allowing Markus to pull him back up to his feet. “Yes,” he replied softly once they were standing again. “Will you come with me to the police station tomorrow?”

Markus smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Simon’s lips. “Absolutely.”

The grin on Markus’ face grew even wider when Simon blushed in response to the kiss. He still wasn’t used to the feeling. To be fair, he secretly hoped he never would get used to it. Every time it happened Simon fell in love with Markus all over again. It wasn’t like the sloppy, dirty kisses customers used to give him. It was soft, and meaningful, and comforting. Despite Markus’ anger coming from a place of love, Simon could use some comfort after their yelling match.

“Could you… could you do that again?” he mumbled, looking down shyly.

“What? Kiss you?” Markus asked, tilting his head to the side.

Still bowing his own head down bashfully, the blonde glanced up at the other man through his lashes and nodded. Markus pursed his lips in an amused smirk but obliged, leaning forward to give Simon another kiss. This time Simon reciprocated the affection, making it last longer and grow more passionate. When the two of them pulled away, Simon was slightly out of breath and his boyfriend looked like he had just floated away on cloud nine.

“We should do that more often,” Markus said, wrapping a hand around Simon’s waist.

They had only been an official item for a few days now, so hadn’t shared very many kisses together yet. Markus was clearly eager to rectify that, but Simon hoped he would give the blonde time to ease into the relationship. His haphephobia made it a bit more difficult. But at the same time, when he was feeling safe, Markus’ touch was the best feeling in the whole world. Which is why he didn’t mind Markus’ hand resting on his side at the moment and pulling him closer to the other man.

“A little bit at a time,” Simon reminded gently.

Markus just gave him a patient smile and nodded his head. The two of them walked quietly together through the parking lot to the gates that led towards the front of the building. Simon allowed Markus to keep his hand wrapped around him and even leaned his head against his shoulder. He hoped Markus was right, and they would be alright so long as they had each other. 


	4. Love Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kind of shorter one. It's pure fluff, but I need that right now, damn it. So, enjoy.

Sitting around the apartment in anticipation of the appointment he had later with the police department was driving Simon crazy, and he was starting to get restless. Markus kept telling him to relax, but Simon couldn’t. Eventually his anxiety drove him to start deep cleaning the kitchen, even though it was already spotless, and Markus gave out an exasperated sigh when he realized what Simon was doing. After slipping a bookmark between the pages of the novel he was reading, Markus put it down on the coffee table in the living room before sneaking up behind the blonde and grabbing the broom in his hands to stop him.

“Seriously, Simon, you need to chill. You’ve still got two and a half hours before you have to be there,” Markus said, pulling the broom from his hands and turning to put it back in the utility closet.

“I know, but it’s the wait that’s making me so anxious.” Simon didn’t let Markus stop him and simply grabbed a dish rag from one of the drawers and got it wet with soapy water so he could start scrubbing the counters. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be that bad if I were already there taking care of it. But when all I can do is sit here and think about it, my mind always goes to the worst places. I think of all the terrible things that could go wrong and-“

“Simon, stop.” Markus cut him off by snatching the rag out of his hand and throwing it in the sink. “Clearly, you need a distraction.”

A frustrated sigh came from Simon as he tried to retrieve the rag, but Markus grabbed his shoulders and kept him from turning away from him. “That’s what I’m trying to do by cleaning, but you aren’t letting me.” His posture was tense, and his eyebrows furrowed as he pouted at the other man.

“The kitchen doesn’t need any chores done. Why don’t we get out of the apartment instead?” Markus suggested. “When is the last time you saw your friends at the shelter?”

As his boyfriend picked up on Simon’s body language and removed his hands from his shoulders, the blonde took in a deep breath and looked at the floor thoughtfully. “I suppose it has been a while. I haven’t seen them since I moved in with you,” he mumbled, his voice only getting smaller with guilt as he added, “even though I promised I would still come back to volunteer.”

“Well, why don’t we pay them a visit? Then you can do chores that actually need doing instead of scrubbing a counter that’s already clean. And while you’re at it, you can see people that I’m sure have been missing you.”

A small nod came from Simon and he looked back up at Markus. “Ok, maybe that’s not such a bad idea.”

“Good, then get your coat and shoes on.” The freckled man grinned at Simon, making him feel butterflies in his stomach.

“Fine,” he mumbled quietly, turning to leave the kitchen. “But would you stop being so damn attractive. My poor heart can’t take it when you smile at me like that.”

Part of Simon hoped that Markus hadn’t heard him, but it seemed he had, because the other man was right on his heels with a flirtatious retort. “It’s not my fault I’m so sexy. Honestly, it’s yours, you bring it out in me.”

“Shut up, Markus,” Simon grumbled, leaning down to grab his shoes off of the little shelf set up by the door for them.

“You have no room to complain about me being unfairly attractive when you immediately follow it up by bending over to give me a show like that.”

Simon quickly stood up straight again to glare at Markus. Unfortunately, it was nowhere near as intimidating as he’d hoped it would be because his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He compensated for the fact by lightly smacking Markus with one of his snow boots. This only made the other man chuckle at Simon.

“You are the biggest-“

“Tease?” Markus supplied.

“I was going to say dick, but I suppose that works too,” Simon muttered.

“Oh. Well, I don’t like to brag, but I wouldn’t say I’m small by any means.”

“GOOD GOD, MARKUS!” At this point, Simon’s whole face was flushed a deep shade of scarlet and he was staring at his boyfriend in utter disbelief as Markus bent to brace his hands against his knees from laughing so hard.

“Sometimes it’s really hard to imagine you were a sex worker at one point when you get _so_ flustered like this,” Markus giggled. “You’re just so innocent, it’s adorable.”

Simon gave out a huff of irritation before grabbing his and Markus’ coats off of their hooks and roughly tossing the other man’s at him. “For your information, I’ve done things that you wouldn’t think to try in your wildest wet dreams.” Simon tried to keep his composure as Markus caught the coat and stared at him with wide eyes that had their full attention on him. “But it’s different with someone I actually love… I can’t detach myself and just be shameless about it. I actually care what you think of me.”

“Simon, you don’t have to feel any shame. I’d actually like to see more of your sexual side. I mean, I don’t want to rush you or anything, and I love how cute and shy you get when I tease you too. But I’m not going to judge you for being kinky,” Markus said with a small chuckle. “I kind of find it hot when I catch glimpses of that part of you.”

Playing with the fabric of the coat he still held in his hands, Simon searched Markus’ expression for any signs that he might be lying just to make him feel better, but found none. He should know better. Markus had been nothing but completely honest and genuine with him since the very beginning. Slowly, one corner of Simon’s mouth tugged upwards in a small smirk.

“Well, if you keep teasing me all the time, maybe I’ll eventually wear down and you’ll see more of that part of me.”

Markus’ grin was so wide that Simon could see every one of his pearly whites sparkle. “Oh, now I’ll _never_ stop.”

Simon just shrugged his shoulders and pulled his coat on, trying to look nonchalant but turning around so Markus couldn’t see the stupid smile on his face too. Once they were both dressed to leave the apartment, they headed outside and made their way to the parking lot behind the building. Markus pulled his keys out and surprised Simon by holding them out to him.

“You want to drive this time?”

Simon blinked at him for a few seconds before shifting his feet awkwardly. “Um… Markus, I don’t know how to drive.”

“You don’t?” Markus withdrew the keys and quirked a single thick eyebrow up at the blonde.

“I was pretty young when my parents kicked me out of their house. It’s not like I could afford driver’s ed after that, and Zlatko certainly wasn’t going to waste money on it when it was easier to keep me from running away if I couldn’t drive,” he explained.

Markus frowned before letting out a thoughtful hum. “Well, do you want to learn? Then you wouldn’t have to walk everywhere or wait for me to be able to give you rides.”

“I don’t know…” Simon glanced at the drivers seat of Markus’ car nervously. “I kind of picked up on the basics, but I don’t feel like that’s enough. I’d hate to screw up and get in an accident.”

“Well, that’s why I would teach you.” Markus opened the door and slid into the car, then looked at Simon with an impish twinkle in his eye as he raised the steering wheel and patted his lap. “Give it a try. I’ll be right here to guide you through it.”

Simon cast his eyes around the parking lot nervously before training them back on Markus. “Are you serious?”

“Of course, I am. Come on.” A dusky hand waved the blonde over.

Timidly, Simon took a few steps closer before ducking his head down to look at all the many buttons, levers, and gauges on the console. It would be an understatement to say he was intimidated by the confusing display, but Markus smiled confidently at him and waited. Instead of getting in to join his boyfriend, Simon shook his head quickly and tried to back away.

“No, I don’t think this is a goo-“ The sentence was interrupted by a squeak of surprise as Markus grabbed Simon by the waist and pulled him into his lap. “Markus!”

“Relax, we’ll stay in the parking area and take it slow. All you have to do is back out of the space and drive a circle around the lot before putting it in park. Basic, easy lesson; shouldn’t be a problem,” Markus reassured, though Simon wasn’t convinced.

“I don’t even know-“

“Right pedal is gas, left pedal is brake. It’s in the middle so if you need to slam on it, you can use both feet.”

“Markus, I-“

“This is an automatic, so you shift gears with this lever here. All you have to worry about today is reverse, drive, and park, we’ll worry about first and second gear another time.”

“Markus…”

“Now, you’ll want to check all your mirrors before reversing, but while backing out, you actually turn your head to look out the back window. Go ahead and put it in reverse, keep your foot on the break until you are sure it’s clear and ready to go. Usually I don’t even bother pressing on the accelerator while backing out, because this car just automatically starts rolling kind of slow when you let go of the break and it’s always good to go slow when backing up anyways.”

Clearly, Simon wasn’t going to talk Markus out of this, so he tried to remember everything he’d just been told and took a deep breath as Markus reached around him to pull the seatbelt across them both. “Ready?” he asked from over the blonde’s shoulder.

“No.”

Despite his answer, Simon started adjusting the mirrors and put his foot on the left pedal before shifting the lever to the ‘R’ position. He felt Markus wrap his arms around his middle and tried hard not to let it distract him as he looked over his shoulder from the other man’s lap. He waited for another one of the tenants to walk across the parking lot and get well out of the way before letting his foot off the break.

The moment they started rolling backwards he started chanting the f-bomb under his breath in an attempt to keep himself from panicking as he gripped the wheel hard enough that his knuckles where white as paper. “Don’t turn just yet, wait until you won’t hit the cars on either side of us,” Markus reminded with a voice that was far too amused at the situation.

Eventually Simon got them out of the parking space and facing the right direction before putting the break on again. “Ok, there, I did what you asked. Can I please get in the passenger’s seat where I belong now?”

“Not yet, you’ve got to do a lap around the lot first.” Markus grinned and shifted his hands to hold Simon tighter when the blonde groaned in response.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Simon mumbled before starting to drive again.

Or at least, he thought that was what he was going to do. Instead he realized a second too late that he had forgotten to shift out of reverse, and they jerked backwards before he slammed his foot on the break again. Markus cackled with delight at the jarring sensation, but Simon had tensed up so suddenly that he felt like every nerve in his body had just been electrocuted.

“You’ve got to put it in drive first, babe,” Markus giggled.

Simon threw him a dirty look in the rearview mirror before shifting gears and starting forward. Even though there was some ice on the road, he managed to make it full circle around the parking lot without incident and slowed to a stop just beside the space they had started from. As soon as the car was securely in park, Simon wasted no time in unbuckling himself and throwing the door open in an attempt to escape, but Markus pulled him back into his lap with a laugh.

“Hey, you did good.” The handsome jerk-wad had one arm around Simon’s waist while his other hand ran through the blonde’s hair soothingly. “I’m proud of you.”

Simon pouted at him with frazzled irritation. “You’re an asshole.”

With that, he stole a quick kiss from Markus before scrambling out of his lap and running around the car to get in the passenger side. Once he had buckled up beside the other man, Simon turned to see Markus watching him fondly while still struggling to stifle amused giggles. He just got another grumpy glare from the blonde until finally pulling out of the parking lot and starting towards the shelter.

Simon let out a sigh and sunk into his seat, grateful to not be behind the wheel anymore and just looking forward to seeing Rose and Lucy again. Maybe Adam or a Jerry or two would be there as well. It’s not like they followed a strict schedule, so they might get lucky. Markus still hadn’t met any of the Jerry’s or Ralph yet. It would be nice if Simon got the opportunity to introduce them.


	5. Twist of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not dead, just struggling with... well, 2020. Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one did.

The car ride had allowed Simon’s nerves some time to calm down after Markus’ little driving lesson, so he wasn’t quite so frazzled when they got to the shelter. Though, admittedly, he was still worried about his meeting with the police later. But he tried to keep his mind off of that and focus on greeting Rose in the parking lot. It looked like she was just getting there herself and hadn’t even unlocked the building yet.

After locking the doors to her vehicle, she turned around to see them pull up in a parking spot beside her. “Simon! My goodness, it’s so good to see you,” she exclaimed the moment she saw him climbing out of Markus’ car. “It hasn’t been the same without you. I was starting to think you’d forgotten about us after running off to live with that man.”

Simon smiled and allowed her to give him a quick hug. “No, I’ve just been preoccupied with everything that’s changing now. But I thought I might stop by and lend a hand with setup for the night before I have to return to my new busy life.”

“He isn’t isolating you, is he? Keeping you from your friends?” Rose asked with a worried, hushed tone. “I once watched a documentary about some crazy serial killer that abducted homeless people and did awful things to them because no one would notice they were gone, and I don’t want that to happen to you. You know you have people that care about you here, don’t let him take you away from us. If he’s hurti-“

“I’m not a serial killer, damn!” Markus interrupted, poking his head out from behind the other side of the car and making his presence known.

Simon sighed and put a hand up to his forehead, trying not to laugh at the sudden guilty expression on his friend’s face when she realized the man she was talking about was within earshot. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Rose. Markus has been nothing short of amazing since I moved in with him. He’d never do anything to hurt me.”

“I’m sorry, honey. I just got a little anxious when you stopped showing up at the shelter every night. It’s not what I’m used to. I just want to know you’re safe,” she said, casting Markus an apologetic glance as he rounded the car to stand next to Simon.

“I’m safe with Markus, I promise,” the blonde reassured with a gentle smile.

“Simon said that this place doesn’t start letting occupants in until 4pm, but that you guys usually start setting up beds and things before then.” Markus leaned against the side of his car casually and looked at Rose. “I figured he hasn’t seen his friends in a while so it might be nice to come volunteer for an hour before we have to-“

“Be somewhere else,” Simon quickly interjected, throwing Markus an uneasy glance.

One of the other man’s eyebrows quirked upwards, but he played along. “Yeah…” Markus said slowly before turning back to Rose. “I never meant to keep him away from you. It just took a few days to get him settled into my apartment.”

“Well, I suppose that’s fair. Does this mean you will be stopping by to visit more often now?” Rose looked at Simon expectantly.

“I hope so, yes,” Simon replied. “Though, I may not be here every night like I was before.”

Rose let out a sigh but nodded her head. “That’s alright, honey. I understand. I’m just glad to see you again. I’ve missed you. We all have! You’ve always done so much to help out, now I’m scrambling to get everything done around here without you. I even asked Jerimiah to come in tonight with his brothers to get all the beds made up, and you know how I try to let him focus on his schooling and not bother him to come volunteer unless he can. But I’m so stretched thin without you around.”

“Well, Markus and I are here to help now, so maybe you can catch a bit of a break,” Simon said sympathetically.

“And I’m so glad you are. Thank you, boys.” Rose gave them both a warm smile before leading them to the building entrance. “Our Jerry’s should be here soon as well. They mentioned bringing a new friend along and said that you are responsible for introducing him into their family,” she said, smirking at Simon playfully.

“Oh, right.” Simon sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “You remember when I called you about needing Jerimiah’s help taking care of the chemical burns on that other homeless man’s face? Well… they seemed to take a liking to him.”

Rose let out a laugh as she unlocked the shelter doors. “So, they told me. Jerick said he’s got some kind of mental disability that makes him a lot like a child, so they couldn’t bear the thought of letting him wander the streets where he could end up getting hurt more.”

Clearly confused with the conversation, Markus carefully touched Simon’s shoulder as they entered the building and gave him a questioning look. “What are you guys talking about?”

“You remember when you saw me in your building for the first time? I told you I was there because I met someone in need and I had some friends that lived in one of the apartments that could help,” Simon reminded.

Markus nodded his head, waiting for more as Rose led them through the hallways and turned her head to comment. “I’d like to hear the full story myself. Jerick was a little vague over the phone.”

As the three of them reached a storeroom and started gathering up clean sheets and blankets so they could start making beds, Simon explained how he met Ralph and brought him to the Jerry’s, where he ended up finding his new home. Markus seemed completely enchanted to find out that this was what had indirectly led Simon to find a home with him as well.

“That’s so poetic,” he exclaimed when Simon had finished recounting the events. “You can’t tell me it wasn’t mean to be. That is a clear sign from the universe that we belong together.”

“Markus, that’s ridiculous. It’s just coincidence.” Despite the dismissive reply, Simon smiled fondly at the other man.

Rose quietly watched the exchange with raised eyebrows as she finished loading up the cart with bedding. Once it was full, she began to push it out of the storeroom and through the hallways back towards the front foyer. Markus and Simon followed behind, still teasing one another.

“No way, it’s too perfect to be a coincidence. Just accept the fact that you and I are connected by fate,” Markus said with a flirtatious grin.

“I don’t believe in fate.”

“I bet I could change that if you give me a bit of time.”

“SIMON!”

Despite the excited sound being muffled by the glass doors it came from behind, Ralph’s voice was still quite loud and caught all of their attention. He had his hands pressed up against the glass door, peering in at them with a wide grin. Standing behind him were all three of the triplets, waving from behind the door. Rose abandoned the cart she was pushing to go let them in.

“I’m sorry boys, I hope you weren’t waiting too long out in the cold. I keep the doors locked until four, even when I’m here,” she apologized as she held the door open.

“We know, it’s fine, Rose,” one of the triplets said with a bright smile.

“I didn’t know Simon would be here,” another one commented, watching Ralph rush over to greet the taller blonde.

Simon had to brace for impact as Ralph crashed into him with an enthusiastic hug, causing every muscle in his body to tense. Immediately, Markus seemed to get defensive, stepping in to pull Ralph off of him. Although Simon appreciated the relief from the invasion of personal space, and Markus was gentle in separating them, there was an uneasy edge to the bronze skinned man’s voice that Simon didn’t miss.

“Woah, there! Why don’t we give Simon a little space, huh? You must be Ralph.”

A look of confused disappointment crossed Ralphs scarred features for a moment as he was forced to break his embrace with Simon, but quickly changed to mirror the smile that Markus gave him. “Yes. Ralph and Simon are friends. Are you Simon’s friend too?”

“Boyfriend actually.”

Simon’s cheeks flushed pink and his eyes grew wide at how casually Markus just announced it. Apparently, it was going to take him a while to get used to this, but Markus seemed to already be perfectly comfortable letting anyone and everyone know they were together now.

“I was starting to wonder about that,” Rose said, putting her hands on her hips.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Simon,” one of the Jerry’s said as all three of them stepped closer.

“Well, it’s sort of a new development.” Simon shifted his eyes around nervously and fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. “This is Markus, he’s the one I was telling you I moved in with before.”

“You two just met and you’re already boyfriends?” Rose had a worried tone of skepticism in her voice as she looked at the two of them.

“Well, it did happen a bit fast, but-“

Simon was interrupted when Markus put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, startling the blonde. “Look, I know you barely know me and you’re just trying to look after Simon. Believe me, I actually really appreciate that, because I want him to be safe and would hate for him to ever get hurt either. The moment I met Simon, I knew he was someone exceptional, and I felt an instant connection. I’ve got strong feelings for him and all I want is to love him and make him happy. Please give me a chance.” Typical of Markus to speak with such conviction that it caused Simon to stare at him in stunned adoration.

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” one of the Jerry’s said, putting a hand to their heart.

Rose sighed and took her hands off of her hips. “I’m just being cautious. I don’t have anything against you, Markus. You actually seem like a very nice young man. All I want is for Simon to be safe and happy.”

“Markus has kept me safe. He makes me happy,” Simon said softly to her.

He felt Markus’ arm give a slight squeeze to pull him closer still, and even though he didn’t turn away from Rose to see, he felt those intense heterochromatic eyes gazing at him with the same adoration Simon had been looking at him with only moments before.

“Well, then I guess you have my blessing,” Rose told Markus, giving in and smiling at him warmly.

Ralph suddenly clapped his hands and jumped in place, apparently quite excited that the small conflict was resolved. “Ralph is so happy for Simon! His boyfriend is handsome and nice.”

Markus laughed and thanked the scared man for the compliment while the Jerry’s started bombarding Simon with questions about their relationship. Rose shook her head with an amused grin before walking over to the cart and starting to push it through the doors that led to the part of the shelter where occupants would sleep at night. As they conversed, the men all followed her and got to work making beds.

Ralph was not particularly good at getting the sheets put on the lumpy mattresses but seemed content with the simpler job of stuffing pillows into their cases while the others took care of the rest. They worked fast together and by the time Lucy showed up to help as well, they had almost finished with the beds. After greeting them all, she went to stock the bathrooms with essentials before returning to them. Soon enough, they had finished the work well before it was even time to open the shelter.

“You boys are miracle workers, I can’t believe we got it all done early,” Rose said, leading them all out into the front foyer again when they were all done. “I actually have a whole hour to relax before we start getting occupants in for the night. I can’t remember the last time that happened.”

Simon had been enjoying catching up with his friends so much that he’d completely forgotten about his meeting with the police. So, when Rose mentioned that there was only an hour until the shelter opened, all that anxiety that he’d been distracted from came bubbling up to the surface abruptly. A pale hand shot up to grip at his hair and he wheeled around to grab Markus’ wrist with his other.

“Oh my God, what time is it, Markus?”

“Uh,” Markus looked down at his watch and then back at Simon, “five past three.”

The string of curse words that came out of the blonde’s mouth had one of the Jerry’s rushing to cover Ralph’s ears and caused Rose to gasp and start scolding. “My goodness! Language, Simon. It’s not like you to swear.”

“You’d better hurry, Simon. They’re waiting for you and Markus to show them the way,” Lucy said, causing both men to give her a double take.

“What’s she talking about?” one of the Jerry’s asked.

“Erm… Nothing. I’ve just got an appointment I’m running late for,” Simon answered, recovering from Lucy’s bizarreness faster than Markus because he was more used to it by now. “Markus and I have to go. I’ll see you all later.”

Still gripping his boyfriend’s wrist, Simon began to drag him away from his dumbstruck staring contest with Lucy. The others waved and shouted farewells as he rushed Markus out the door and towards the car.

“Did she know-“

“Come on, Markus!” Simon cut him off, earning a surprised yelp from the other man as he reached into Markus’ jean pockets and grabbed the car keys. He shoved them into Markus’ hands before rushing to the passenger’s side door. “Unlock the car and start driving. We’re supposed to be there already.”

“Alright, alright, I’m on it.” Markus did as he was told, and soon they were both strapped in and backing out of the parking space to start heading to the precinct.

Luckily, it wasn’t too far from the shelter and they were only a little more than ten minutes late when they pulled up to their destination. Simon quickly undid his seatbelt and rushed out of the car, Markus following suit. However, as Simon strode towards the doors, he realized Markus had fallen behind and wheeled around to see him struggling to find change for the parking meter.

A frustrated huff came from the blonde and he quickly dug through his pockets before rushing back to drop a few quarters into the damned machine when his boyfriend seemed to be out of them. Markus looked up to start thanking him, but Simon just grabbed his arm and impatiently dragged him up the steps to the police department doors without a word. There was a short line formed at the receptionists desk that they had to join once they were inside. As they waited their turn, Simon began to bounce on the balls of his feet and pale blue eyes darted around the room, scanning their surroundings.

“You’re really stressed about this, aren’t you?” Markus asked with a concerned expression.

Simon didn’t answer. Instead, he started chewing on his bottom lip and dug his fingers into Markus’ arm anxiously. The other man didn’t recoil from his grip, despite the fact that it was probably uncomfortable. Instead he turned to face Simon and carefully reached a hand up to guide the blonde’s face over to make eye contact.

“Simon, angel. Look at me,” Markus said softly. “It’s ok. I’m right here. Nothing bad is going to happen. I’ve got you.”

Staring into those mismatched eyes was like sinking to the bottom of a pool filled with liquid comfort. Simon let out a shaky breath and relaxed his posture a bit as Markus drew him closer. “I know,” he murmured, letting the other man cradle the back of his head and rest their foreheads together.

“Gross, get a room.” The irritating voice caused any calm that Simon had achieved to flee his body and he turned around to see none other than Officer Gavin Reed scowling at them with a cup of coffee in hand and a face that looked extremely punch-able. “Oh, hey. If it isn’t the twink that came back from the dead. We were beginning to think you chickened out and weren’t gonna show.”

Biting back the urge to tell the officer to go fuck himself, Simon instead tried to maintain a level voice. “I was just running a bit late. I’ll apologize to Lieutenant Anderson when I see him.”

“Oh yeah? Running late? Looks to me like you were busy seducing another John,” Gavin said, motioning to Markus with his coffee cup. “Hey, buddy. Probably not a good idea to do business with a whore in the middle of a police station.”

Simon’s hackles went up immediately and he angrily rounded on the cop, opening his mouth to start cussing him out. However, the words would never find their way past his lips. He was too busy watching in shock as Markus decked Gavin in the face so hard that he fell to the floor and spilled coffee all over himself.


	6. How to Fell a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised it wasn't the end and I wasn't giving up, but I sure as hell didn't mean for it to take this long to get back to. I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait. I know I probably lost a lot of interest from my readers for taking so long, but hopefully those who are still around will enjoy it. I am a little rusty from coming back from a long bout of writers block, and this chapter was also difficult because a) it had a lot of people all talking together and that's difficult when it's more than just two or three people and b) I actually had to come up with a plan and I've been brainstorming on this for months. Honestly this probably isn't realistic, but IDGAF because I just want to write. I can tweak things as I go. It's a first draft. Don't judge me. In fact, if you have better ideas to improve upon this plan that I've devised, then please let me know in the comments. I'm all ears! I don't actually know how police stings and things like this work aside from TV, so I'm winging it.

“The fuck is going on?” Another familiar officer appeared in the doorway from the room behind the lobby, looking back and forth between Markus and Officer Reed.

“Hank! I-“ Simon looked over at Markus as well, who was staring down at Gavin with an incredible amount of disdain and looked like he might just punch him in the face again if he tried to get up. “I can explain,” the blond said weakly, not really sounding sure of himself.

“He called Simon a whore,” Markus spat, interjecting with venom in his tone as he glared down at Gavin.

“He is one,” the detective blurted out in defense.

With a groan, Hank walked over and dragged Officer Reed off of the floor. “So, Gavin’s just being a prick again. No need for further explanation.”

“Hey!” The scruffy looking man didn’t look pleased to hear this, but it made a small part of Simon feel a little better.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant Anderson,” Simon mumbled, walking to Markus’ side and tugging at his boyfriend’s sleeve insecurely. “Please, don’t get Markus in trouble for it, he was just defending me.”

“Nah, you’re fine kid. I’m not going to arrest you for assaulting an officer, not when Reed provoked your buddy here.” Hank ignored Gavin as he grumbled something and rubbed his jaw where Markus’ fist had collided with it. Even he seemed to accept that he had it coming, though leered at Markus with quite a measure of dislike in his eyes. Hank simply brushed him off roughly, giving him a small shove. “Quit being an asshole, asshole,” he said to the other officer before looking back to Markus and Simon. “Come on, you two. Been waiting on you to get this show on the road. Let’s get to it.”

He waved them over to start following him while Detective Reed half-heartedly cleaned up the mess of coffee on the floor. Simon and Markus let Hank lead the way, going into the back area where all the officer’s desks were set up, and Gavin trailed behind them a little ways. He seemed to want to keep his distance from Markus.

“That’s two of your friends that have attacked me now, pretty boy,” Gavin sneered at Simon from behind.

“Third time’s the charm. Keep being a jerk and I’ll be the next one of his friends to hit you,” Hank shot back, silencing the scruffy looking cop. Simon was a little taken off guard by this, but it wasn’t a bad surprise. He wasn’t expecting Hank to call himself Simon’s friend. Sure, he was helping him, but that was his job. Still, Simon supposed it was better to be friends than enemies.

Soon they were taken past the desks and further into the building until they came to what appeared to be some sort of conference room. It was a little more private, which Simon appreciated more than Hank could know. Connor was already waiting inside, as well as another man that looked nearly identical to him, but a little taller and with blue eyes instead of brown. Simon wondered if this was the lawyer brother that North had mentioned when he met up with her at the love hotel a few days ago.

Along with this man and Connor, there was a third man that Simon didn’t recognize, but he looked a bit like Gavin. He had a thinner face and lighter colored eyes, as well as hair pulled back into a short ponytail with an undercut. Perhaps they were related as well.

“Don’t say a word, prick,” Gavin said, pointing at this man accusatorily before he’d even opened his mouth.

However, this didn’t seem to stop him from saying something anyways. “You’re supposed to drink the coffee, not wear it, Gavin.”

“I know that,” Gavin bit back through gritted teeth, “but it’s difficult to do that when you get punched in the face by this phckin tool!” He pointed at Markus, who merely scowled back at him.

“Alright, alright. Everybody just calm the fuck down and put on your big boy pants so we can discuss what we all came here for,” Hank said, gesturing at everyone to sit and stop fighting.

Simon nervously took a seat, already feeling anxious at all the tension in the room. This certainly wasn’t off to a good start. Markus sat close next to him. He seemed to purposefully use himself as a barrier between Simon and Officer Reed, who sat as far from the unfamiliar face in the room as possible. Simon’s curiosity was getting the better of him though.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met. May I ask who you are you and what your role here is?” Simon asked as politely as he could, but his anxiety over the mystery came off as a bit curt.

For the first time, the man turned to face Simon. He didn’t answer right away, instead looking the blond over with a scrutinizing gaze that gradually looked more and more discomforting. Simon didn’t much like the look in this man’s pale eyes, but didn’t flinch, simply waiting for him to answer.

Finally, he did. “Elijah Kamski. Pleasure to meet you,” he replied, almost lazily. But there was a small smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

“Wait, are you saying that you’re _the_ Elijah Kamski?” Markus asked, suddenly leaning forward in his.

Simon raised an eyebrow, looking at Markus in confusion. “You know who he is?”

“You don’t?” Markus asked, turning his head towards him. Simon shook his head in response before Elijah’s voice drew his gaze back to the man. 

“My, my. That’s refreshing. Someone that doesn’t know who I am. I almost don’t want to tell you now.”

“Quit being a prick and just tell him why you’re here,” Gavin retorted, folding his arms over his chest and kicking his feet up on the table at the far end.

Instead of Elijah answering, Connor spoke up. “Mr. Kamski is a tech genius who has made significant leaps and bounds in the A.I. industry. His work is all experimental at this point, but it is already successful enough to have caught the interest of many big computer corporations, the U.S. military, and science journals, magazines, and other media all over the world. He also happens to be Detective Reed’s younger brother.”

“Step brother,” Kamski casually corrected. “I’m here because the story Gavin told me about your plight caught my fancy and I’m rich and influential enough that I think I could help.”

Simon almost scoffed at this. How could Hank possibly have agreed to let some rich asshole be a part of this just because he was related to the most incompetent detective in the precinct? Looking over at the older man, Simon shot him a disbelieving look that seemed to articulate this well enough that Hank answered the unspoken question.

“I know what you’re thinking. I thought it was stupid at first too. But despite his overinflated ego, he is actually a smart S.O.B. and proposed a decent plan to us. At least something that could get us started so we can gain more information.”

Gavin scoffed in the corner, but Elijah didn’t even seem bothered by it, nor by Hank’s insult about his ego. Instead, he seemed intently focused on Simon, still looking him over like a fresh piece of meat. Simon shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“What exactly is that plan? Because I’m all ears. I’ve been wracking my brain for a way to help North and the others get out from under Zlatko’s control with nothing to show for it,” he admitted, rubbing his thumbs against the hem of his shirt underneath the table.

This time Connor’s brother was the one to speak. “Mr. Kamski has substantial influence and money, as he stated before. This means he would be considered a high-end target client for just about any business, because he has the money to spend on luxuries. This includes businesses such as the sex industry. If Kamski pretends to buy services from Zlatko by renting one of your friends for a night, he can offer extra money as a bribe to keep it a secret from the media. Seeing as he’s quite popular right now, that would increase the price he would be willing to pay even further. Which would attract Zlatko’s attention.”

“So basically, you’re saying that because he’s rich, Zlatko will want his business,” Simon simplified.

“Correct,” the other man answered.

“And I’m sorry, but your name is…?” Simon remembered North saying his name was Ronan, but he didn’t want to assume when she hadn’t been sure herself.

“Niles Ronan. I am Detective Connor’s brother and a lawyer. I’ll be helping with the legalities of this case to make sure that your friends don’t get punished when they were forced to work as prostitutes against their will.” So Ronan was their last name. Simon could certainly see the family resemblance. Niles seemed to have the same habit of talking like a robot that Connor had.

Simon turned his attention back to Elijah, who was still staring at him quite creepily. “So what, your plan is to fuck your way out of the mess I made?” he said rather bluntly.

“You fucked your way into it, didn’t you?” Gavin retorted with a rude laugh.

Markus was starting to rise to his feet, already winding up for another hit. “Calm down, killer.” Simon yanked him back down into his seat impatiently. He couldn’t let Markus get physical again. Just because he’d gotten away with it once didn’t mean he would get away scot-free if he hit Gavin again. Assaulting an officer was an actual crime that could get him in serious trouble if he wasn’t careful, and there was only so much Hank could do.

“All I’m saying,” Simon reiterated, trying to keep things civil, but clearly feeling the tension in the room as well, “is that I don’t see how him sleeping with one of the girls is going to help them.”

Elijah smiled and leaned forward to rest his elbows against the table casually. “I don’t plan to sleep with them, only provide the illusion. But you’re right. One time wouldn’t do much. However, if I can become a repeat customer and build rapport, eventually, Zlatko may come to trust me enough to bring all of your friends at once to a little house party of mine, where I bring them away from him and into my own home. That will get them away and into a safe location while the police go in with the evidence they will have gathered against him while I was gaining Zlatko’s trust, and they can arrest him,” Kamski explained. “It will take some time, but if we can make it work, I think it will be worth it for your friends. Don’t you?”

Simon was silent for a moment, thinking it over. It was incredibly risky. But then, anything they did would be, and this was the only plan Simon had that at least made some measure of sense. All of his own ideas never seemed to go far enough to actually get his friends free and take down Zlatko. But this…

“It might work,” Simon said with a soft, unsure voice. “We have to be extremely careful though. I can’t risk you saying the wrong thing. That could bring this all crashing down, and we won’t have a second chance.”

“That’s why you’ll be helping,” Hank said, leaning forward in his seat as well. “You and Kamski will be using some high-tech gear so you can see and hear everything he does while this is all going on. You’ll also be in communication with him the entire time, so he knows what to say. We assume you know Zlatko well enough to know what he wants to hear, so you should be able to guide him on what to say and do to gain Zlatko’s favor.”

Simon took in a deep breath and looked over at Kamski, who smiled at him almost smugly. He wasn’t sure he liked Kamski very much. His whole heir seemed to reek of a superiority complex and there was something predatory about his gaze. But if it meant freeing North, Chloe, Traci, and Rupert… Simon was willing to give this plan a try.

Reaching over to grab Markus’ hand under the table and squeeze it tightly, Simon nodded his head. “Alright. I think it’s probably the best plan we’ve got. I’m in.”


	7. An Offer to Refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but I'm getting back into the swing of things again. 
> 
> Is Kamski a colossal prick or just an annoying git? The world may never know.

After discussing more of the plan and accounting for some variations on how it could work, the men all took a break. They’d been talking in circles for hours trying to account for every possible outcome, but in the end, they wouldn’t be able to tell how things would go until they happened, and then they’d have to improvise. Not everything could be planned down to the finest detail. As much as that stressed Simon out, he had to accept it as fact.

He was doing his best to, but Markus seemed to tell that he was struggling with everything. It was probably the way the blond rested his head against the vending machine out in the hallway instead of reaching down and picking up the water bottle sitting there waiting for him in the pocket drawer at the bottom. Simon could hear Markus come up behind him and speak softly.

“Hey. You alright?”

With a weak smile, Simon pulled away from the vending machine and turned to look at Markus. “I’m just-“ He stopped, knowing he’d promised not to lie to Markus anymore. “No, I’m not. Not really. I’m scared. This could go so wrong. But… I will be okay. This has to work. It just has to.”

Markus nodded his head, seeming to have the same uneasy but determined look on his face that Simon had on his own. The dusky skinned man held a hand out to him, another silent request for physical contact. Simon let out a small sigh that was almost a laugh and took his hand before pulling him into an embrace. Markus seemed a little surprised by this, but happy to receive it. He wrapped his arms around Simon as well and they just stood there in each other’s arms for a few long seconds.

“You should drink that water. I’ll go see if I can find another vending machine that has something to eat so you’ve got a snack too,” Markus murmured in Simon’s ear before pulling away.

Simon chuckled. “Still trying to put some weight on me?” he asked playfully.

“Just a little.” Markus held a hand up with his fingers spaced about an inch a part to tease back before smiling and heading off to look for a snack machine.

Simon watched him leave before turning around to lean down and retrieve the water bottle. Once he had it, Simon turned back around to see Kamski smirking at him from across the hallway with his arms folded under his chest while he leaned against the door frame of the conference room they’d all just come from not too long ago. His body language suddenly triggered memories that explained why he was so uncomfortable around Kamski. It was the same sort of look his former clients used to give him, like a cat about to play with its food.

“Did you need something,” Simon asked, his tone flat and body still turned away from the other man.

“You seem close with him. Is he a friend, or a boyfriend?” Elijah asked, rather point blank.

Simon didn’t even look at him as he replied. “That’s none of your business.”

“Oh, well in that case, I’m going to assume that you’re single and offer you a date with me.”

The blond’s hand froze in midair as he was about to lift the water bottle to his lips. Did this guy seriously have the gal to just ask him out on a date, knowing his history and no doubt feeling the stress of this entire situation? He had to be kidding.

“You can’t be serious.” Simon furrowed his brows and lowered the water bottle.

“Why not?” Elijah asked rather nonchalantly. “I’ve got plenty of money, you’d never have to worry about working the streets again if you were with me. I know you used to come from a wealthy family before you were disowned, and with me I could provide those same comforts.”

“How do you know that?” Simon interrupted before he could carry on. “Not even the DPD was able to dig up that information on me.”

“No, my idiot stepbrother couldn’t find that information, but it was easy enough for me. I’m a computer genius, do you really think I didn’t research everything about you the moment you caught my interest. I know all about you.”

“How?” Simon gripped the water bottle hard enough that it spilled a little.

“Digital footprints are easy enough to track, Simon. Your parents have social media, even if you don’t. They also have your birth records, financial records, school

grades, and plenty of other records of your existence,” Elijah explained. “Shall I go on?”

“You have no right-“

“Oh please, Simon. When your parents make it perfectly public information, I don’t even have to break the law to find it all out. I just have to look a little harder than most people.” Elijah waved a dismissive hand in the air and pushed himself off of the wall, moving closer to Simon. “And with my talents and skills, that was easy.”

Simon was silent for a moment, glaring at Elijah, who smirked back at him as if this were all a game. Finally, the blond spoke, though his voice shook slightly. “So, what, if I don’t sleep with you, you’re not going to help me free the others? Is that it?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Simon, you wound me.” Elijah put a hand up to his chest in mock offense. “Of course, I wouldn’t make you do such a thing against your will. I plan to help you out either way. I’m not black mailing you. I’m just genuinely interested in you.”

Somehow, Simon highly doubted that. But when Elijah made no move to say more and tack a threat of some kind onto the end, he watched the other man suspiciously for a moment before his features softened. “You… you promise to still help even if I turn you down. You’re not going to sabotage the whole thing?” he asked timidly.

“Simon, I’m a man of my word. I may have other interests, but helping your friends is still on my to do list no matter what you decide.”

That wasn’t the answer he was expecting at all, but it was the one Elijah gave. Simon still wasn’t sure if he trusted his word, but there was no way he was going to be bought by Elijah, or anyone else ever again. He wasn’t a prostitute anymore and he would never return to being one.

“Well… Markus is my boyfriend now. So, I’m afraid I’m not available,” Simon finally answered.

“Pity. I would have liked to get to know you better on a more personal level rather than through your digital footprint. But that’s alright,” Elijah said with a sigh. “I understand. Besides, you two do make a rather cute couple.”

Simon was genuinely surprised at how well Elijah was taking it. Perhaps he’d misread him before. He seemed like every other entitled sleaze bag that had rented him in the past, even trying to bribe Simon with money. But now he was accepting ‘no’ for an answer and wasn’t even getting violent or otherwise threatening about it. It was actually quite a relief.

“Thank you for understanding. You… don’t know how much I appreciate it,” Simon said softly.

“Of course,” Elijah said, suddenly reaching out for Simon’s face. It caused the blond to flinch rather violently, which had him retracting the motion in surprise. But then Elijah seemed to register why, and lowered his hand completely. He didn’t apologize, but he did at least decide not to touch Simon. “The offer’s still on the table if you ever change your mind.”

“What offer?” Markus appeared from around the corner, holding a couple snacks in his hand and eyeing Elijah curiously.

“You’re a very lucky man, Markus,” Elijah replied rather vaguely with another smug smile. With that he walked away, leaving his words hanging in the air while he returned to the conference room.

Markus watched his retreating figure for a moment before turning to Simon and handing him one of the snacks he’d brought. “What was that about?” he asked.

Simon merely shook his head. “I’m not entirely sure, to be honest,” he admitted. “You might have some competition though.”

“Was he flirting with you?” Markus asked incredulously.

Simon couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “More than flirting. He flat out offered to take me out on a date and even become an item with him.”

“He doesn’t even know you.”

“Well, he seems to know more than I first thought.” Simon turned his head back towards the conference room with a bit of a worried expression on his face.

“What do you mean?” Markus tilted his head into Simon’s line of view, looking equally as worried, but Simon just smiled.

“It’s nothing. He just seems to be better with a search engine than Detective Reed is. That’s all.”

“He knows more about you than the police?” Markus asked.

“A little.” Simon wasn’t entirely sure just how much Elijah actually knew. But he hoped he wouldn’t use it against him. He said he wouldn’t black mail him. All Simon could do was hope he was telling the truth.

“Well, so long as he knows you’re taken, we’re good.” Markus said, moving closer to the blond in what Simon could swear was a slightly jealous gesture. But all Simon could do was smile at that. It actually felt a little nice to know Markus was protective of him.

“I let him know I’m yours,” Simon said playfully.

“Good,” Markus pouted back. “He may be a rich science nerd, but he can’t love you like I do.”

Simon outright giggled at that. “You’re right. No one sees me the way you do… I don’t think I’ll ever find someone else as good for me as you.”

This time Simon was the one to hold his hand out in request for Markus to take it. The freckled man looked down at it before returning his green and blue eyes to Simon’s and giving him a wide smile. “I sure hope not,” he said, taking Simon’s hand in his. “Call me greedy, but I want to be the only one for you.”

With a small chuckle, Simon dragged him by the hand back into the conference room. “I’m starting to think you are.”


	8. Perfect Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter in mind for a long time and I hope that the concept of it comes across as meaningful as I meant it to be.   
> I included a digital painting of Markus' portrait of Simon in this chapter, so look for the hyperlink. It's not exactly as good as I expect Markus could do, but I did my best. At least it should give you an idea of how I imagine it.

After a long day at the precinct, they finally seemed to have hashed out a plan that was structured enough to be confident with, but flexible enough to work around. Simon was emotionally exhausted, but he’d sent North a message letting her know in as vague of terms as possible that things were underway, and they would start working to free her and the others soon. Things were finally set in motion. Now all Simon could do was hope that they would go well for him and his friends.

“How are you feeling,” Markus asked as they walked through the door into his apartment.

Simon opted to forgo removing his jacket and simply shuffled over to the couch before slumping down over the side and laying half of his body over it while his legs dangled over the side. “Tired,” he mumbled into the cushions.

Markus seemed to find his position comical, because Simon could hear a soft chuckle from behind him as the other man approached. He leaned down to look Simon in the eye, smiling at him sympathetically. “I know you’re tired, but that position doesn’t look terribly comfortable.” Markus glanced down at Simon’s bottom sticking up over the armrest and smirked. “Besides, you’re kind of in a bit of a compromised position like that.”

Simon tilted his head up to look at Markus better with a defensive look on his face. “I thought you were a gentleman.”

“I am, that’s why I’m pointing it out that you’re tempting me instead of touching,” Markus laughed.

Simon continued to pout at him, his cheeks going pink before he looked away. He didn’t move though, instead staying in the same compromised position as he buried his face into the couch cushions and mumbled. “I’m starting to get more comfortable with the idea of you touching.”

Both of Markus’ eyebrows raised and he leaned closer, resting a hand on the arm of the sofa near Simon’s hip. “What was that? You were mumbling. I must not be able to hear clearly with your face obscured like that, because I could have sworn you said you didn’t mind the thought of me touching you.”

Simon buried his face even further into the cushions, feeling his entire body heat up as he wiggled around a bit until he was fully on the couch. “Never mind,” he mumbled bashfully.

Markus was quiet for a moment and Simon couldn’t see his face, what with his own hidden from view. But the silence made him start to worry he’d upset Markus. Slowly, the blond peeked over to see him watching him with a sort of sadness in his heterochromatic eyes. It made Simon’s heart sink in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be sorry, Simon. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry for teasing you. I know it’s hard on you to deal with that sort of thing. I just… I feel bad for bringing it up. I was just trying to play, I forgot it can make you uncomfortable.”

Markus’ thoughtfulness never failed to impress Simon, but it was upsetting to know that he had to be so aware of that at all with Simon. There was a time when people would flirt with him in a much cruder manner and Simon would take it in stride without caring. Or at least without showing that he cared at all. Now he’d gotten soft, and it was going to cause problems between him and Markus if he didn’t get over his shyness.

Simon wanted to be attractive to his boyfriend. He didn’t want to lose him because he refused to put out. Even if Markus was a gentleman about it, Simon knew there was only so much patience a man could have.

“N-no. It’s okay. I’m fine, really, I don’t mind,” Simon said, trying to seem less withdrawn to the idea.

“Simon, It’s alright, really. I get it, you don’t have to put up walls with me and pretend like you don’t mind when something bothers you.” Markus sat on the coffee table, so he didn’t have to bend over to look at him anymore. “I want you to be honest with me. It’s okay if you’re still uncomfortable with sex.”

Just the forwardness of that statement made Simon’s cheeks turn a darker red, but he pushed himself up onto his elbows and shook his head adamantly. “No, I’m not. Really, Markus. I-“ Simon cut himself off, realizing that he was lying again. “I mean… It’s been a while, and I’m used to it being… different.” Simon tried to choose his words carefully, struggling to articulate himself without being too blunt. “I just… I’m afraid it’s going to feel like it used to. I don’t want that with you. I want it to be special and… good. Not something dirty.”

Markus gave him another weak smile. “I want that too,” he said softly. “Which is why I’m willing to wait as long as you need to for that to happen. And if you decide you don’t want it at all, that’s okay too. I’d still want to be with you and love you, even if it’s not physically.”

Hearing that made Simon’s heart feel like it was breaking. The fact that he was willing to do that - to stay with Simon even if they never ended up sleeping together - it was hard to imagine someone actually loving him enough to do that. But it wasn’t what Simon wanted. He did want to be with Markus physically. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready yet.

“Markus, I do want to have… s-sex… eventually. I really do. I just- I need to sort out my head first.” Simon took a deep breath and slid off the side of the arm of the couch, now actually sitting on the seat of it. “It’s been so long, and I’ve got so much baggage around that sort of thing. I just… I want it to be perfect. I don’t want to be scared when we…”

“I know,” Markus said with another soft smile. “Just know that it will be perfect to me no matter what. Because it will be you.”

Of course. Of course, he had to say something sappy like that, that would make Simon’s heart flutter and his breath hitch in his throat. It practically made Simon want to jump his bones right then and there. He’d settle for a kiss though.

Throwing caution to the wind, Simon leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Markus on the coffee table and making himself a bridge between it and the sofa. He then pressed his lips to Markus’ in a passionate kiss, closing his eyes and feeling like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. It seemed to take Markus off guard too, because the other man reached up and cupped the blond’s cheek in one hand while grabbing one of Simon’s with the other for some sense of stability.

However, after a short moment of surprise, he began to kiss back. Simon dared to slip a little tongue in, and Markus seemed receptive of this as well, letting out a soft sound of approval and trailing his hand up from Simon’s fingers to his shoulder in a slow, sensual motion. It had Simon’s skin tingling with goosebumps as he let out a pleasured sound of his own. Unfortunately, that’s when Markus suddenly pulled away.

“Wh- did I do something wrong?” Simon asked, looking at the other man with confused blue hues.

“No. No, Simon. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Markus held Simon’s head in his hands, looking at him adoringly, but this only further confused the blond.

“Then why did you stop?” he asked with a disappointed lilt in his voice.

“You’re rushing things. I told you, you don’t have to do this until you’re ready.”

Simon felt his cheeks heat up again and his eyes darted down and to the side. “It doesn’t have to lead to that.”

“Are you even ready for this much?” Markus asked, stroking his thumbs across Simon’s pink cheeks.

“M-maybe.”

Markus chuckled at him and shook his head before kissing Simon on the forehead. “I want you to take things at a pace you are comfortable with. I don’t want you feeling like you owe me or have to do anything with me just because I’m being nice about it with you.”

“No, I know that,” Simon mumbled. “Maybe you’re right. I just want to feel close to you.”

Markus drew in a long breath and smiled at him with so much care and devotion in his gaze that Simon wasn’t sure he deserved an expression like that. “I want to feel close to you too. I have an idea, but it’s up to you if you want to go through with it. Okay?” he said, always making sure that Simon knew he was in control of what happened to him. It was one of the things that Simon had grown to love and appreciate about Markus.

Withdrawing to lean back against the sofa tentatively, Simon put his hands in his lap and asked, “what’s your idea?”

“I know you seemed kind of nervous at the idea of a nude portrait before,” Markus said, seeming a little nervous himself now. “But what do you think of posing for a painting?”

“N-naked?” Simon asked, feeling his face heat up again. “Markus, I don’t know. My body isn’t exactly the best subject for a painting. Not anymore. I’ve got… scars. Bad ones.”

“Simon, that doesn’t make you any less beautiful to me,” Markus reassured.

“But a painting?”

“No one else has to see it,” he reassured. “It can just be for you and me.”

Simon fidgeted with the hem of his shirt anxiously. Markus was right though. It would get them closer in that sense without them actually having to do anything inherently sexual. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea. Markus had been wanting to paint him for quite some time now.

“To-tonight?” Simon asked, peeking up at Markus through his lashes.

“Only if you want to. You don’t have to do anything but sit still for me.”

“And undress,” Simon corrected.

Markus gave a small chuckle but agreed. “Well, yes. But like I said, only if you want to.”

Simon thought about it for a few seconds before closing his eyes and slowly nodding his head. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Just… don’t say I didn’t warn you about the scars…” Simon felt his throat tighten just saying it, but Markus put his hands on his shoulder’s gently and gave him a comforting smile.

“More unique and beautiful parts of you that I will love just as much as the rest,” he murmured before leaning in to give Simon a soft kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t we go in my bedroom for it. You can sit on the edge of my bed while I paint you.

Simon nodded his head but remained silent. He felt too nervous to talk much. The two of them rose to their feet and Markus put a hand on the small of Simon’s back to lead him into the bedroom. The blond felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat, but he walked with Markus until they reached his bedroom and then he stood at the foot of the bed while Markus got some paints and a canvas out.

“Should I get undressed now, or…” Simon felt so silly asking, but he did anyways. Maybe he was just stalling.

Markus was patient and turned to smile at him as he grabbed a canvas from under his bed and a few tubes of acrylic paints. “Whenever you’re ready,” he said before walking over to sit on the cedar chest in front of the windowsill.

He curled up there and put the canvas in his lap while starting to put some colors on a small tray to take the paints from. Simon took a deep breath to steel his nerves before starting to slowly undress. He forced himself not to look at Markus as he pulled his shirt over his head and then dropped his jeans to the floor. It was only when he started to tug down his boxer briefs that he couldn’t help himself and glanced over to gauge Markus’ reaction.

When he did, he found the other man watching him with a paintbrush in his mouth and dual toned eyes trained intently on him. It immediately caused Simon to feel self-conscious and he reached to cover the more prominent scars on his torso.

“No, don’t cover them.” Markus took the paintbrush out of his mouth and set his things aside to lean forward in his seat. “Don’t cover yourself. You’re beautiful.” The reverence in his voice was as hard for Simon to process as his words were.

“Beautiful…?” Simon gradually removed his hands as Markus nodded his head.

“Beautiful and inspiring. I know just how I want to paint you,” the artist replied. “Do you mind if I pose you?”

“Pose me?”

Markus stood up from his seat and came over to Simon, who took a step backward timidly. “Don’t worry, Simon. I’m just going to get you in the right position. Alright?”

“O-oh… okay.”

Simon allowed Markus to move him into position, feeling his skin tingle at the gentle touches as he sat Simon down on the edge of the bed and maneuvered him into place. Every time Markus’ hands made contact with Simon, he was so careful and tender, it made Simon shiver. But soon enough the blond was posed in a way that Markus found suitable and he took a few steps back to admire him.

“You’re perfect,” he said, almost with a sense of awe in his voice. “Just stay as still as you can.”

Markus returned to his seat on the cedar chest and propped the canvas back in his lap before getting to work. Simon watched from the corner of his eye, as his face was turned in profile for Markus. For a while, he just silently watched, but eventually enough time passed that Simon began to relax and let his eyes fall to the floor so he could just think. After all, it’s not like he could see what Markus was painting anyways.

If he’d been told he would be posing nude for Markus just a few weeks ago, he wouldn’t have believed it. But then, he also wouldn’t have believed that he would be working with the police to save North and the others from Zlatko. So much of his life had changed in such a short time. But Simon had to admit, it all seemed to be for the better, despite all the turmoil it had caused him emotionally.

Things were finally looking up. He was no longer homeless. He had a boyfriend that adored him enough to paint him, even with his scars, and to wait for him to be ready before taking things further. He was working towards helping his friends. He’d even made some new ones along the way. Things really were getting better for him. Maybe fate wasn’t as cruel as he’d always thought it was. Maybe he’d gone through everything because this was right where he was supposed to be. Even though he felt lost his whole life, it had led him here.

Home.

Simon glanced up at the digital clock on Markus’ bedside table and noticed that it had been almost two hours since he began. “How is it coming along,” he asked, still trying to hold still, but feeling a bit uncomfortable after staying in the same position for so long.

“Almost done. Just adding a few finishing touches,” Markus replied absently, dotting the canvas with what appeared to be gold paint from what Simon could see.

“Can I move yet?”

“Just one second…” Markus stuck his tongue between his teeth as he finished up before making a clicking sound and sighing. “There we go. It’s rough, and I can touch it up later, but for now, I think it’s done.”

Standing up and moving towards his clothing to start getting dressed again, Simon asked, “can I see it?”

Markus didn’t reply, but instead stood up himself and carried the canvas over to Simon as he slipped his underwear back on. Holding out for him to see, Markus showed him a [painting](https://i.imgur.com/Q1747kH.jpg) of Simon’s own likeness, surrounded by blue that matched the color of his eyes and sitting with a pensive look on his downcast gaze. But more intriguing were the scars that Markus had so delicately put on the portrait in golden paint.

“… Gold?” Simon asked, pausing in getting dressed to examine the painting closer.

“Have you ever heard of Kintsugi?” Markus didn’t wait for an answer before explaining. “It’s a Japanese artform where they take broken pottery and put it back together with molten gold. They see the flaws as more valuable, because it tells a story and shows that the pottery piece has been through hardship but was still useful and able to become something beautiful.”

Simon looked up from the painting to blink at Markus several times. He began to feel the prickle of tears starting to form in his eyes as the metaphor sunk in. “That’s how you see me?” he asked, blinking away the tears and smiling softly.

“Yes.” Markus answered. “Your scars aren’t ugly, Simon. They’re a part of you, and I love all of you. Especially the parts strong enough to make it through all that you’ve endured.”

Simon carefully took the painting and set it aside where it wouldn’t get smudged or damaged, then he wrapped his arms around Markus and held him tight, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel Markus’ return the embrace. The touch of his hands on Simon’s bare skin made his heart beat faster and his breathing sped up a bit, but he tried to ignore it and just hold Markus close. He wanted to convey just how much the painting meant to him.

Markus’ hands slowly trailed down Simon’s back to feel the scars there. Now that he knew how Markus felt about them, Simon let him touch them, but shivered slightly at the sensation. “Thank you, Markus,” he whispered softly against the other man’s neck.

“Of course, Simon. I love you.” Markus whispered before tilting his head down to kiss at the blond’s shoulder.

This sent another shiver up Simon’s spine and he squeezed his arms around Markus tighter. “Markus?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think… I could stay in here with you tonight?” Simon asked timidly. “We could just sleep close beside each other…”

Simon could hear the smile in Markus’ voice as he replied. “You want to cuddle?”

“Maybe…”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Markus said, pulling away from the embrace and tilting his head up to kiss Simon on the forehead. “You get dressed in some pajamas and I’ll clean up the paints. Then we can lay down together in my bed.”

Simon nodded his head before moving to leave the master bedroom so he could get his own pajamas from the dresser in his room. Markus stopped him before he could go though. “Why don’t you just wear something of mine tonight?” he asked.

“Oh… yeah, that sounds nice.”

Simon smiled and returned to him, liking the idea of wearing Markus’ clothes again. There was something comforting about it. Maybe it was the scent of them that he’d grown to love so much. But that reminded him of the first night he’d spent in this room when Markus had taken the couch out in the living room. His cheeks suddenly flushed pink, but he kept quiet about that, not wanting to further embarrass himself.

Quietly, Simon took a pair of Markus’ sweatpants and slipped them on while the other man cleaned up the paints and set the portrait he’d just created on the windowsill to dry. Simon finished sliding one of Markus’ loose t-shirts over his head when he caught sight of Markus undressing for the night as well. This time it was his turn to stare as the other man took his clothes off.

Freckled shoulders, bronze skin, toned abs and pecks, and a perfect behind were all Simon could focus on as he watched, mesmerized by the attractive sight before him. When Markus caught his gaze, Simon’s cheeks grew hot and he clutched the hem of the shirt he was borrowing from the other man tightly. Markus merely smirked at him in an infuriatingly alluring way, before slipping into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and moving towards Simon.

“Ready to snuggle up and get some rest?” he asked with an innocent tilt of his head. It didn’t hide the smirk still playing on his lips though.

“Shut up,” Simon replied indignantly, turning around and climbing onto the bed. “Snuggling is all we’ll be doing tonight.”

Markus merely laughed and followed him under the sheets. Simon waited for him to get comfortable before laying down beside him and resting against his side, sinking a little lower on the mattress than Markus so he could rest his head on the other man’s chest. He felt Markus’ arm wrap around him and his fingers run through his blond locks. Simon wasn’t sure when he’d last felt something so soothing in such a way.

He closed his eyes for a moment and just took in the warmth of Markus’ body against his and the comforting smell of his bodywash and natural scent. Focusing on the steady breathing and the soft sound of Markus’ heartbeat, it made Simon feel that, for a while, everything was right in the world. North, Chloe, Traci, and Rupert would all be saved soon, and for now, Markus and Simon were together. Nothing else mattered.


	9. Another Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer than I mean it to. I started writing it and it just turned out horrible so I had to erase it all and come back to it again later because it wasn't turning out how I wanted it to the first time. I think it's better now.

Simon had woken up in Markus’ arms once before, but this time it was a much more pleasant experience. Primarily because he was actually expecting to be in the other man’s bed with him and wasn’t severely hung over. Still, Simon wasn’t expecting Markus to be such a cuddler. When Simon awoke, his boyfriend’s arms were wrapped tightly around the blond’s chest and one of his legs was bent to latch around his thigh. Simon felt like a giant teddy bear in Markus’ arms. He couldn’t remember ever being held quite like this, not even with the few past clients that had wanted to cuddle afterwards. It was still kind of formal when he did it with them. This felt different. Like Markus was really being vulnerable with him. So much so that he was snoring.

A small smile graced Simon’s lips as he shifted to put a hand on Markus’ arm, finding the quiet sound of his snores cute. But the movement caused Markus to mumble something incoherent in his sleep and slide his leg up higher. Simon felt his knee rub against his crotch and froze. It was just barely enough contact to send a shiver up his spine.

“… Markus?” Simon said, still a bit groggy.

The other man simply replied with a sleepy groan, wrapping himself tighter around Simon and moving his leg in the same way again so it rubbed up against him. An involuntary sound of arousal came out of the poor blond, which in turn, made Markus stop moving. This time it seemed it was his turn to freeze. Simon stayed still too, hoping that it was a fluke and Markus wasn’t awake enough to have heard.

“Was that you?” Markus asked, blinking his eyes open with one eyebrow raised as he looked at Simon.

“Wh-what?” He tried to play it off like nothing, but the smirk that gradually spread across Markus’ lips told Simon he’d been found out.

“Nothing… Never mind.” Markus casually laid his head back down, and for a moment, Simon thought he was off the hook. But then Markus wrapped his leg tighter around Simon’s thigh, this time deliberately rubbing against him ever so slightly.

“Ahhnn, Markus!” Simon shouted in accusation, but all Markus did was giggle.

“Sorry, Si, you just make cute noises,” he teased.

Simon shoved Markus’ leg off of him and grumbled, “Just wait until we actually do something.”

This seemed to pique Markus’ interest, and he propped himself up in the bed, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes with one hand. “Oh really? You’re noisy in the sheets?” he asked, looking far too pleased at the idea.

“I guess you’ll find out when we get to that point,” Simon smugly retorted, happy to withhold the information as payback. He sat up as well, ignoring Markus pouting at him with big puppy dog eyes. “None of that now, I’ve got to get ready to go. I’m babysitting Alice today.”

“Aw, how long?” Markus asked in response, pouting even more.

“Until six tonight,” Simon answered. “Kara and Luther are spending the day together just the two of them, and since it’s not a school day, they’ve asked me to keep Alice entertained until they get back with dinner.”

“That’s so long,” Markus whined. “I’ll be at work when you get back. I’m going to miss you.”

Simon couldn’t help but smile at that. “You’d miss me?”

“Of course.”

Simon chuckled and leaned in to kiss Markus on the forehead. “I’ll be waiting for you when you get back at nine,” he promised.

“Alright, but I’m still going to miss you.” Markus pulled him close when he tried to pull away, kissing him on the lips.

Simon relaxed into the feeling, still smiling. It felt nice to be like this with Markus. This was what Simon had always dreamed of having but never could because of his profession. A real relationship, where he was safe and loved.

But unfortunately, he did have a job to get to. “Alright, lover boy. I told you, I’ve got to get ready. I’ll be here tonight, alright?”

“Alright,” Markus sighed, finally letting go.

Simon spent the next hour or so getting ready for the day and preparing to watch Alice. Markus was kind enough to make him breakfast before he went, and the two of them gave each other another quick kiss before he left. It almost felt like the domestic life Simon had always dreamed about. Simon was going to miss Markus too.

But he did have a job now, and Alice was waiting for him. So, after Markus was kind enough to drop him off, Simon greeted Kara at her front door and was invited in. Luther was already there as well, play wrestling Alice on the floor. However, when Alice saw he was there, she rushed over to hug Simon.

“Oh!” Simon felt a little nervous but hugged her back. “How have you been?” he asked. “It’s been a while. Are you and Emma still getting along?” He couldn’t help but be curious about the girl that he’d discovered was his little sister.

“Yep! Emma and I are best friends now,” Alice said, beaming as she looked up at him. “I’m even teaching her how to read better.”

Simon gave her a warm smile, happy to hear the news. “I’m glad she has a good friend like you.”

Kara stepped over and put a gentle hand on Simon’s shoulder, making him flinch just a little, but look at her as she spoke. “You know I trust you with Alice, but some things have come up with my ex that I need to talk to you about before I leave with Luther.”

Simon stood up straight from bending to hug Alice and turned to face her directly, a more serious look on his face. “What happened?”

“You know Todd broke his restraining order by texting me on New Years Eve, right?” Simon nodded his head at her to confirm. “Well, he has tried to call me a few times since then and left some threatening voice mails. The police have contacted him and fined him, but there’s not much more they can do. Which means I need you to be extra hypervigilant about protecting Alice if he tries anything.” Kara looked very worried as she explained everything, and Simon couldn’t blame her.

“I promise, Alice will be safe with me. I’ll do everything to protect her,” he reassured.

“I know. I’m just so worried. Luther and I considered calling off our date tonight but-“

“No, then he wins in hurting you,” Simon interrupted. “You can’t let him use fear tactics to control you.”

Kara nodded her head with a weak smile. “You’re right. And like I said, I trust you.”

“You and Luther have a good time. I’ll make sure nothing happens to Alice.”

Luther came over and smiled down at Simon. “You can call us if you need to.”

“Yes! If anything happens at all, please call me,” Kara echoed.

“Of course, I will.”

Simon continued to reassure them for a few more minutes before they finally left on their date together, leaving him and Alice waving from the front porch.

“Do you really think Daddy’s going to come hurt me?” Alice asked, suddenly turning to look up at Simon.

The blond frowned at her and shook his head. “I sure hope not.” It was heartbreaking to think that a child would have to be worried about such a thing as their own parent coming to hurt them, but Alice seemed quite aware of the situation. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

The two of them returned into the house and spent some time messing around on the keyboard together making what could barely pass as music. Then Simon played dolls with Alice for a while. He wasn’t as imaginative as Alice anymore, so it was a bit hard to enjoy, but he did his best to just let her have fun. Eventually they ran out of things to do until Alice suggested they go to the park.

“It’s not too far, we could walk. You and I could make a snowman and play on the swings. One of the slides is a tube slide, so it doesn’t have snow all over it,” she insisted, tugging him towards the closet where her coat was. “Come on, please! It will be fun.”

“I don’t know, Alice. My joints don’t do too well in the cold,” Simon said with a worried glance outside the window at all the snow.

“Please? It’s so boring here. Maybe there will be other kids to play with there,” Alice begged.

With a sigh, Simon finally relented. “Alright, for a while I suppose. But no more than an hour. It will be getting dark soon.” It was only four o’clock, but during the winter, it got dark around five p.m.

Alice simply cheered and ran over to get her coat and snow boots out of the closet. Following her over, Simon got his coat down from a hanger and put it on as well. He helped her tie her shoes, and soon Simon was tucking the spare key into his pocket and locking up the door as they left. It was difficult not to smile as Alice skipped down the sidewalk, and Simon had to remind her to be careful so she didn’t slip on any ice as he followed.

Eventually they reached the nearest playground park and sure enough, there were other kids playing there as well, just as Alice had hoped. She excitedly tugged on his sleeve, asking if she could go play. Of course, Simon told her she could, and stood along the sidelines to watch her and make sure she was alright as she joined the other children. After a while though, his hips began to ache from the cold and he had to find a park bench to sit at. He didn’t want to let Alice down, so kept quiet and just tried to ignore the pain.

For a long time, everything was fine and Alice was having fun playing. She built a snowman with another girl and what seemed to be her brother. They had a snow ball fight and attempted to build a snow fort, though it fell apart half way through because someone walking their dog let the leash too long and the puppy ran through it, destroying the fort. Alice didn’t seem too upset by it though, as she got to pet the dog and get kisses from it. Simon just laughed when she came over and asked if he saw, telling her he did before she ran off to have more fun with the other kids.

But then Simon was joined by a stranger who sat next to him on the bench. When he turned to look at the heavy set man, his expression fell. He recognized the man immediately as Zlatko’s cousin, a man that occasionally rented out Traci. And now that Simon thought of it, coincidentally, was named Todd.


	10. Protect the Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get to this one again. We had no running water or electricity for a while there and I couldn't get it posted until now.

As soon as Simon recognized the face, he snapped his head back towards Alice, feeling himself start to sweat despite the cold. This was bad. This was bad on so many levels. What was he going to do?

_‘Stop panicking, Simon,’_ he thought to himself. _‘You need to get Alice somewhere safe.’_ That was priority number one. He just needed to do it without drawing Todd’s attention, because if he recognized Simon, that would spell disaster for him and everything he was trying to do to save his friends from Zlatko.

Slowly, Simon moved to stand up, but his hips suddenly locked up on him and he had to bite his tongue to keep from letting out a pained whimper. _‘No, not now!’_ Of course, his injuries would stop him.

“Which one is yours?” Todd asked him, causing Simon to tense. Which only made his pain worse.

Simon didn’t look at Todd, hoping that he wouldn’t recognize him if he kept his face turned away. It would be suspicious if he didn’t answer though. “None of them,” he said vaguely. “I’m babysitting for a friend.”

The other man let out a grunt of amusement before pointing to Simon’s charge. “That’s my little girl. Alice.”

Simon felt his panic rising and his pain increasing. He had to do something, _now_. With no other options presented to him, Simon did the only thing he could do, despite the immense pain it would cause him. He forced himself to stand up, his hips giving an audible pop as he straightened himself. An agonized, breathless gasp escaped the blond, but he continued to force himself to move through the anguish.

Leaving the table and Todd behind him, Simon made a direct line towards Alice, calling her name. “Come on, it’s time to go, Alice,” he said shakily, holding his hand out to her.

“Aw, but I was just-“

She was interrupted as Todd could be heard shouting behind Simon. “The fuck are you doing?”

Alice froze, recognizing her father and staring in horror at him. Simon, on the other hand, refused to look at him as he spoke. “I know Kara has a restraining order against you. She left me to protect Alice from you, so if you don’t leave now, I’ll call the police,” he said, trying to intimidate the man.

“Oh, fucking great. Figures you would be the babysitter. That’s fine, I can break a little twig like you in half no problem,” Todd intimidated right back.

Simon turned around just in time to see Todd closing in on him. Kara hadn’t been joking when she said he was a violent person. He felt Todd’s fingers close around his throat and push him up against the side of the slide. Some of the other kids screamed or ran, but Alice ran up to Todd and started throwing her little hands at him.

“No! Let him go! You can’t hurt Simon,” she yelled, still pounding her fists against him but not doing much at all.

Todd ignored her like she was nothing and focused on Simon instead, who was now not only in pain, but also choking. His hands reached up frantically to claw at the heavyset man’s grip on his throat, but he ignored that too. “You’re going to let me take my little girl home, or I’m going to squeeze the life out of you,” he growled.

“N-nnh-No,” Simon managed to choke out, still struggling against him.

Todd didn’t seem to like this answer and threw Simon on the ground as the other children in the playground ran away. Simon coughed and groaned at the pain in his back, shoulders, and hips. However, the first thing he did when he got his voice back was yell, “run, Alice!”

Todd turned to grab her, but she darted away from him, running several yards away, well out of his reach. Simon was glad she did what she was told, but Todd turned his attention back to him and looked more angry than ever.

“You fucking little-“ Grabbing Simon by the shirt, Todd hoisted him up, leaning over him menacingly. However, he froze, suddenly looking at Simon more carefully now that they were close.

Simon’s eyes grew wide and in a panic, he thrust his knee upwards, effectively kicking Todd in the crotch. He instantly dropped Simon and fell to his knees, eyes watering and gripping at his wounded pride. Quickly scrambling away, Simon gritted his teeth against the pain and rose to his feet. Without waiting for Todd to recover, he ran to Alice, who was watching anxiously at the edge of the park. The moment he reached her, she grabbed his hand.

“Are you okay, Simon?” She sounded so worried, but Simon didn’t take the time to answer her.

He picked her up, holding her close in his arms and walking as quickly as his legs would take him away. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry, staring over her shoulder at Todd, who was still on the ground in too much pain to chase them. Simon hadn’t held back any strength when kneeing him in the groin.

“Where are we going?” Alice asked through sniffles and tears. “This isn’t towards home.”

“No, it’s not,” Simon answered, voice still quivering from the pain he was in. “Not yours. Mine is closer and safer.” If Todd decided to follow them, he at least wouldn’t be leading him back to where Kara and Alice lived. If he found out that information, they would have to move again, and they’d already been through too much.

Both of them stayed quiet for the few blocks it took for Simon to reach the apartment building where he and Markus lived. As soon as he got there though, Simon quickly unlocked the doors to the building and brought Alice safely inside. Todd wouldn’t be able to follow them inside unless he had a key or someone buzzed him in, but Simon wasn’t taking that chance. He quickly carried Alice into the elevator and hit the button for his floor.

Only when he was safely in his and Markus’ apartment with the door locked did he set Alice down, collapsing to the floor himself and letting out a whimper. The pain in his hips was excruciating to the point where he couldn’t stand any longer. At least Alice was out of danger.

“Simon, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Alice asked, still clinging to him, despite the fact that he’d set her down.

As he knelt on the floor, bent over, he put an arm around her to try and reassure her. “I’m… I’m okay. Just… ah!” He made the mistake of trying to stand again and quickly doubled over again, gripping his hips as tears formed in his eyes.

“Daddy hurt you!” Alice cried.

“No… no, it’s okay,” Simon tried to reassure. “This is pain from an old injury. I’m okay… I just… need a minute.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead against the floor, bent over and grimacing at the pain. Despite this, he reached into is pocket and pulled his cellphone out, quick dialing Alice’s mother.

The phone rang for a moment before Kara answered. “Simon? Is everything okay?”

“Not exactly,” the blond muttered. “Alice and I went to the park to play for a bit and Todd showed up.”

“No!” Kara’s voice sounded almost like a scream. “Oh my god, is Alice okay? Is she safe?”

“Yes, she’s alright. I brought her back to my apartment to make sure Todd didn’t follow us to your home,” Simon explained. “Alice is fine. But I wanted to let you know what happened.”

“Oh, thank you Simon,” she responded with a sigh of relief. “Yes, tell me everything that happened, please.”

Simon rolled over to lay on the floor, still feeling like his hip bones were being ground into dust as he went over the encounter with her, detail by detail. She seemed extremely distressed at this news and decided to call the police after Simon hung up. But in the meantime, Kara wanted him to keep Alice there with him. Simon agreed, but just lay there on the floor of the entryway, feeling like he got hit by a truck as Alice knelt down beside him.

“Are you okay, Simon?” she asked, still worried.

“I will be,” he said softly, though winced at every twinge of pain.

There was suddenly the sound of the door being unlocked, and both Simon and Alice looked up in alarm as the door was pushed open. But it was only Markus… and Carl and Leo. Markus wasn’t supposed to be off work yet.

“Simon, Alice? What are you guys doing?” Markus asked, looking down at them.

“It’s a long story,” the little girl said, relaxing when she saw Markus. “Who are they?” she asked, pointing to Leo and Carl behind Markus.

“Oh. These are my friends, Carl and Leo. Carl wanted to see one of my newer paintings so I figured I would come show him…” Markus looked from Alice to the blond still laying right in the way, looking concerned.

“Dude, are you okay?” Leo asked, peeking around Markus.

“Not really,” Simon groaned in response.

Markus immediately sprung into action, moving to kneel beside Simon and Alice. “What happened? Is it your hips again?”

“Yes,” the blond replied simply.

Simon allowed Markus to reach his arms around him and help him up. He let out several gasps and whimpers as he stood, using Markus to lean on as he helped him over to the sofa. Carl and Leo followed them inside, Leo closing the door behind Carl as he rolled his wheelchair in. Alice also followed along beside Simon until Markus laid him down on the couch.

“So, how did you and Alice end up here like this?” Markus asked again, still looking for answers.

Sighing, Simon told him. “We went to play at the park and Kara’s ex found us. I figured it was safer to bring Alice here than to her house just in case Todd followed us.”

“Oh no.” Markus’ expression fell and he looked paler. “You guys are safe though, right? He didn’t cause you any trouble?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Simon tried to brush it off so as not to worry Markus, but Alice interjected.

“He hurt Simon! He hit him!”

“Well, it was more like he threw me to the ground, but that’s not-“

“No! He choked you too!”

“He what?!” Markus looked between the two of them in alarm.

“I’m fine, Markus. Really. The cold hurt me more than Todd did,” Simon tried to reassure.

“You got away though, right? No one got seriously hurt?” Leo asked, stepping closer.

“Yes, everything is alright,” Simon said. “I already called Kara and explained everything and she’s calling the police.” Markus didn’t look convinced, so Simon added, “I’m fine Markus. The worst thing that hurts is my hips and that’s more due to the cold weather than anything Todd did.”

Letting out a sigh, Markus still seemed begrudging but accepted Simon’s answer. “Fine, I’m still worried, but I guess there’s not much I can do.”

“Could get him something to heat up his joints,” Leo interjected.

Carl laughed, “we could all use something to heat us up. Why don’t Leo and I make some hot cocoa. Would you like some?” he asked Alice. The girl nodded her head and stood up to join them as they went to the kitchen.

Sighing, Markus sat on the couch next to Simon. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“I’m a bit shaken up,” Simon admitted. “But that’s more out of worry for Alice and Kara. And… North and the others.”

Markus furrowed is brow at that. “What do you mean?”

“Todd used to be a regular customer of Traci’s. I didn’t realize it before, but after seeing him, I recognized him,” Simon explained.

Frowning, Markus looked a bit disgusted at the idea that Todd cheated on his wife with a prostitute often. “What are the chances he recognized you though? Or that he would even tell anyone that would matter?”

“Well, considering he’s also Zlatko’s cousin, higher than you might think,” Simon said, wincing at another muscle spasm in his hips.

“Shit,” Markus swore, looking worried again. “Are you serious?”

“I’m afraid so.” Simon tried to shift his position to allow more room for Markus to sit, but a shot of what felt like electricity went through his body and he suddenly stopped, giving out a yelp.

“Are you okay, Simon?” Alice called from the kitchen, running over to peek around the doorway.

“Yes, I’m fine, dear. Don’t worry,” Simon answered through gritted teeth.

“Do you need a massage?” Markus asked, already shifting position to straddle Simon.

“N-no! No…” Simon didn’t think he could handle another one of those without getting turned on, and he didn’t want to do that with Alice around.

“Are you sure?” Markus asked, looking almost crestfallen.

“I’m sure,” Simon sighed, wishing he could give a different answer. “At least not right now. I’m more concerned about the fact that I do think Todd recognized me,” he said, trying to distract Markus back to the original topic. “There was a moment when we were close enough he could get a good look at me, and I think I saw recognition in his eyes.”

“I hope not. If word gets back to Zlatko that you’re alive, it could mean bad news for us.”

“I know,” Simon sighed again.

A moment later, Leo and Carl came out with a couple mugs of hot chocolate each, handing one off to Simon and Markus. Alice had hers as well, sipping away and sitting next to Simon too. Having Markus and Alice so close helped to warm Simon up and soon he was feeling well enough to sit up instead of laying across the couch.

The adults all asked Alice about her interests to distract her from the trauma that had just happened. She seemed quite happy to share conversation about the things she liked. Simon thought she might not get that kind of attention very often. It was good for her. She chattered away about books and games she liked and even showed off her drawing skills with Carl and Markus when they mentioned being artists. She seemed quite entertained and happy. Simon was glad to see her that way after what had happened.

Soon Kara and Luther showed up to take her home, thanking Simon and Markus for looking after her. They got to meet Leo and Carl for a moment too, which was nice. But Kara seemed worried about everything and stressed, so they didn’t stick around too long. Simon was sure Luther would be staying over that night to make sure they were safe. He was glad Kara had him.

After Kara, Luther, and Alice said goodbye, Carl and Leo did as well and Markus went with to drop them off at their homes. Simon was left alone in the apartment for a while, waiting for Markus to come back. He still ached from the cold and the rough treatment he’d received by Todd. Being alone made him realize just how scary the encounter had been. He felt himself starting to shake as he sat alone on the sofa, staring at the door. He wanted Markus to come back.

Simon just wanted Markus.


End file.
